A Worthy King
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor Omegaverse. Loki is Odin's only biological son and he's an omega. Without Mjolnir's endorsement Odin is forced to demote Loki, decreeing that the first Alpha worthy enough to lift Mjolnir would become the next King of Asgard and Loki's spouse. Loki has other ideas about this new arrangement. Thor is not Odin's son nor a prince. Smut, M/M Explicit. Aesir Omega Loki, Alpha Thor.
1. Chapter 1

Mjolnir sat there immobile. Poking out from the rock it was imbedded in, only a man worthy of it could remove it. Odin had hoped his only son, Loki would be worthy, but he was found wanting. He couldn't be sure if it was because Loki was an Omega, or because of some other deficit of his character. The old king sat on his throne and pondered the dilemma of succession. There had never been an Omega King of Asgard and without Mjolnir's endorsement he feared for Loki's reign. A servant brought him a cup of ale and he downed it, morose of his situation.

The generals leading Asgard's army were mighty Alphas. These men had the love of their soldiers and if any of them were found worthy by Mjolnir, a military coup would follow shortly after he took possession of it. Odin had little hope of Loki sitting long upon the throne. If he survived the fallout whoever took power from him might offer to spare him his life by way of marriage. However, Odin knew his son. He knew Loki would never accept a demotion to status of Queen. He'd rather die. Odin ordered another cup of ale and emptied it quickly. He knew what had to be done. He just hoped his son did not hate him for all eternity for it.

"You summoned me father?" Loki asked as he entered the throne room.

"Yes. Come forward my son. I have something of great import to tell you." Odin said. Loki tensed. It had been a week since his attempt to lift Mjolnir before the court.

"Yes father."

"Kneel my son, for what I say next is a matter of state, and my decision, while difficult to make, will be final." Odin said. Loki knelt, licking his lips in a nervous tick. Dread washed over him.

"You will not be King. You will be Queen. I decree that whosoever be worthy of Mjolnir, will be worthy of you, and of the throne of Asgard. He will be King and your husband." Odin said. Loki looked up at Odin with hurt in his eyes.

"I always knew I was a disappointment to you."

"That is not the reason I came to this decision. I do this to protect you."

"Protect me? By robbing me of my birthright?"

"You will still be the scion of my house and carrier of my bloodline. Through you our lineage will survive."

"Ah yes. Being King is impossible when I'm busy birthing litters of children and breast feeding at all hours of the day. I'm sure I'll make a fine broodmare for whoever is selected."

"That is not the reason." Odin said through gritted teeth.

"Then what reason could there be?"

"If you refuse to accept the reality of your situation, then I shall spell it out for you. You wouldn't survive Loki. That is the truth. Not because you aren't qualified, you are. You are brilliant and ruthless. And while you are talented at deception and murdering your political opponents none of that will save you from the love the men of Asgard feel for the generals of my army. Even if you poisoned them all, you'd have to replace them and the men, whether they knew for a fact that you killed them or not, would resent you. Sooner or later Loki, you would have an uprising on your hands. No Alpha will tolerate being subordinate to an Omega. At least in this way, we have control over the selection of your future spouse."

"But we won't. You said Mjolnir would choose."

"Yes, and in order to lift Mjolnir he must be worthy. He must be noble in heart and deed. He would be a good man. It would be better to have such a man as your ally than as your foe. Should a man come forward to lift Mjolnir while you sat on the throne as king, he would become your opponent. You and I both know the lengths to which you would go to maintain power. The people would hate you and welcome your replacement."

"So that is it then. I'm unworthy of being your son."

"Do not twist my words! Perhaps you are not as intelligent as I thought. Were you a smart man you would already be thinking of ways to twist your new lowered position to your favor. You'll be Queen, but you'll also be the one in the relationship with the experience required to rule. If I were you, I'd be doing my damnest to make my future husband lean on me for guidance in all things."

"So I'd be the puppeteer?"

"Ideally."

"And if I cannot control him?

"Then get comfortable with the idea of being perpetually pregnant."

"You don't love me. You never did."

"Lament your new status if you must but do not spew such lies! I've sacrificed plenty on your behalf boy! I would not have done so if I did not love you. I know this decision is unfair but one day you will thank me."

"It'll be a cold day in Valhalla when that happens." Loki said, turning on his heel to leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

The crowd cheered when General Gundirth, one of Odin's most popular generals, stepped forth to try his hand at lifting Mjolnir. He was the youngest general in Asgard's history. He was also extremely handsome, strong, and an arrogant ass. If he turned out to be worthy, Loki would eat his hat.

The man swaggered to the hammer and with great fanfare he reached out for the handle and tugged. Nothing happened. He offered up a sheepish smile and tried again. When the hammer still did not budge he frowned and yanked on it with both hands. After a few seconds of desperation Odin put an end to the humiliation.

"Enough! Next." Odin announced. Gundirth was only the first. For miles and miles every citizen of Asgard, or so it seemed, was lined up to take a shot at being the next ruler of the realm. Loki's eyes burned with hatred at each man. After about 20 men or so failed, Loki began to smile.

 _Not so easy now is it?_

With each man that failed Loki felt more and more vindicated, and a new hope sprung to mind. Perhaps no one would be worthy. Perhaps, after all in the kingdom have had their turn, Odin would relent. The royal family sat there on their thrones, watching. For once Loki was in the middle, the position of honor while being flanked by his parents. He'd dressed himself in his most powerful and intimidating outfit complete with armor. He wanted to make sure that if any man did win the honor, he would not think of treating Loki like some dithering maiden.

"Loki darling, must you glare at them like that?" Frigga commented.

"Yes, and you can tell that husband of yours that I still hate him."

"Do not be angry with your father. He did not make this decision lightly."

"You actually agree with this madness?"

"Your father deemed this course of action necessary Loki. He is only looking out for your interests."

"I am humiliated." He said. "Look at them. They are all looking at me like I'm a whore. A prize to fuck and subjugate. Not one of these people will ever love me or treat me with respect."

"And that is why all so far have failed. You will know him when you see him my son. He will not be like the others. He will be special." Frigga said. Loki rolled his eyes. By lunchtime almost the entire army had tried their turn at the hammer. By supper, they were testing the nobles. When the first merchant stepped forth, Odin called for a halt.

"That is enough for today! We will resume again tomorrow." Odin announced and dismissed the crowd so that the royal family could retire for the night. The sun was setting and Loki was gleeful from the turn of events. He fell asleep that night, joyful for the first time in days.


	2. Chapter 2

After three weeks of trials, Odin became desperate. He ordered the army to sweep through the rural villages and pick up any Alpha that had not tried their hand on Mjolnir. If none could be found, he'd have no choice but to consider a foreigner.

Thor Borrson stoked the fires of his crucible. He had another dozen swords to forge before finishing the order for the local garrison. His heavy apron was black from years of collected soot and he had charcoal smears on his face. An Einherjar, one Thor did not recognize, approached his shop.

"You! Blacksmith. Have you been to the capitol?" The soldier asked. Thor put down his hammer and grabbed a cloth to wipe away the dirt and sweat from his palms. He glowered at the man, annoyed to be interrupted from his work.

"The swords will not be ready for another week. I'll bring them to the garrison when they are done."

"I am not here for that. I asked you a question."

"No, I haven't."

"Then by order of the King you and all other Alphas of this village are commanded to travel to the palace."

"Why?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Obviously not. What does the King want with me?"

"By royal decree, any alpha that can lift the mighty magical hammer Mjolnir will be the next King of Asgard. So far everyone that has tried has failed."

"And how many is that?"

"Everyone. The entire population of the great city has tried."

"This is foolishness. I have better things to do with my time than make a long journey to try to win some sort of fairytale prize."

"If you do not come willingly, we are commanded to take you by force."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Very. You must come with me now."

"Fine, but you get to tell the commander at the garrison that his order will be late." Thor said. He went inside his home and packed enough clothing to get him through the week along with some food provisions and a book to read. It would take three days of travel to reach the capitol and that did not account for any stops along the way. Some of the other men with him in the wagon were busy excitedly speculating and fantasizing about lifting Mjolnir.

"When I'm King, I'll abolish taxes." One man said. The others all cheered and praised him. What an idiot.

"And I'll decree that every village gets their own healer! No more traveling an entire day's ride to get treatment for a minor injury." Another man said. Thor nodded his head. He did agree with that one. Each man in turn stated what they would do if they were King, except for Thor. He sat there trying to read and half listening to their musings. His silence eventually got the group's attention.

"Hey smithy, what would you do if you were King?" A man named Fandral said.

"I think I would first focus on wooing the man that was supposed to already be our King." Thor said. The others laughed at him.

"What? The Omega? He's a prince sure, but still an Omega. He cannot run the country." Another man said. Thor closed his book and looked at him.

"The man was born to rule, educated, trained in the art of political warfare, tax collection, inter-realm negotiation, and magic. Omega or no, he was groomed to be our King and now that has been taken from him. I feel sorry for the poor bastard that lifts the hammer. He'll be murdered in a fortnight." Thor said and turned his gaze back to his book. A sour mood washed over the men and they all sneered at Thor for being realistic. Except for Fandral. He looked impressed.

"Oye, he's just saying that because he knows he won't be worthy!" Said the snaggle-toothed man with a crooked nose.

"Neither will you be. A man as ugly as you can't be King. There's laws against it." Fandral said.

"Oh shut it!" The men laughed and provoked one another for entertainment. It made the time pass faster and while Thor didn't participate, he did enjoy some of the humorous banter. By the time night fell Thor was ready for a soft pile of hay to stretch out on. They reached an Inn and the soldier paid for rooms for all of the men, which was more than he expected. Thor was glad that at least he wasn't being forced to pay for this unwanted pilgrimage. A hot bowl of stew was sent to his room and the lass carrying it lingered there after he took it from her.

"Thank you miss."

"You're welcome." She said, and stood there. Thor reached into his pocket to retrieve a copper and tipped the girl. She walked to the door and shut it. Thor raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"I'm lonely." She said.

"Forgive me miss. You are quite fetching, but I am tired. I want to sleep."

"Perhaps a morning call to help you rise then?"

"No, but I thank you for your hospitality." Thor said to be polite. The servant girl pouted and took her time leaving his room, looking over her shoulder at him with begging eyes. Thor couldn't help but smile. Omegas and Betas liked him. They always have. Had she run into him a couple of centuries ago, he would have been more than eager to take her up on her offer. In his youth he burned through every young person in town and broke many hearts. His peers in the village came to hate him. But the frequent empty couplings with scores of strangers lost its appeal after a while, and it made him feel numb inside. None of them meant anything to him and he felt longing for a deeper connection. He hasn't had sex with anyone for about a century now. The break had been good for him. He learned how to connect with people for reasons other than sex.

He ate his meal and went to sleep, rising in the morning for another long day on the road. The entire second day he spent engrossed in his book of poetry, taking brief breaks to admire the scenery if it was particularly pleasing. On the third day he felt anxious to return home. There were so many chores that needed doing and he did not have an apprentice to oversee things in his absence. Nor a son, which would have been ideal. Thor pondered the capitol city then, feeling curious. He'd never been to Gladsheim before. Perhaps he'd meet someone there that would keep his attention. If nothing else he might find some entertainment, maybe even some intrigue and excitement. If he was lucky, he'd get to see the hammer get lifted by The Great Elusive Worthy One.

It was late afternoon when the wagon entered the city. The sun was getting low and twilight was threatening. They reached the foot of the palace and their escort barked at them to get in line.

"Oye, there's got to be 50 people ahead of us! This will take all night!"

"Nay, one tug is all that is required for the test. See, they are gone as quickly as they approach." Thor said pointing at the dais. The royal family was no longer watching. They'd given up after the first week and now the Captain of the Guard was tasked to witness the momentous event. He looked bored and slightly irritated.

"He's a happy fellow isn't he?" Fandral said to Thor.

"He probably thought he'd be the one. You can see the arrogance on his face. It's eating at him watching the peasants try to lift it." Thor said.

"I hope it is a peasant. Wouldn't it be refreshing having one of us ruling Asgard?"

"Aye. So is this your first time in the capitol?" Thor asked.

"Yes. You?"

"Aye. I'm Thor."

"Fandral. I'm a third son of a third son of a noble man. Which means I'm worthless."

"I'm a blacksmith by trade."

"I'm good at pleasing the ladies…for a price." Fandral said. Thor gave him a bemused and curious look. "My father is embarrassed by me. In truth, this royal decree was well timed. I've been kicked out of my home. My father said it was high time I learned how to earn a real living. The free transport to the capitol was fortuitous."

"So you aspire to become a dandy in the court?"

"Not professionally. No, my father is right. It is high time I obtain a job. I'm going to try out for the Einherjar."

"That is no small ambition. I wish you luck. Hey after we fail miserably, would you like to explore the city with me tonight?"

"Only if you promise to do something you'll regret." Fandral said. Thor chuckled. They were almost there. Only five people were in front of them now. The wind had picked up while they were talking and a storm was gathering overhead. The Captain noticed too. He looked up at the sky and then down at the long line of riffraff in front of him. His lips curled.

"That is all for today. The rest of you come back tomorrow." He said. The next man in line cursed obscenities at him and the two men came to blows.

"Well that's just fantastic." Fandral said.

"Come on. I'll buy an ale if you tell me some entertaining stories." Thor said.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

The Gilded Lilly was a tavern, or so it was advertised though neither Thor nor Fandral had seen anything like it. It was a large alehouse. The main floor alone was large enough to accommodate 200 people. There was also a stage and scantily clad women with woolen stockings covering their legs and very short skirts. While technically nothing below the waist was exposed, the very supple shape of their legs was plain. It was scandalous.

"I like this place!" Fandral said with his eye sparkling and mouth agape.

"It does look fun. The girls are certainly dressed in an exotic fashion. They barely have any nickers on."

"All the easier to kick their nickers off." Fandral said. He pulled Thor to a nearby table all while smiling ear to ear. A bar wench came to take their orders. She looked haggard and unimpressed.

"What'll ya have?"

"A pitcher of ale and two mugs please."

"Which kind?" She said.

"There's more than one kind?" Thor asked. The woman rolled her eyes, exasperated by the incessant wave of country bumpkins that she's had to deal with in recent weeks.

"I'll get you the cheap stuff."

"No. I don't want the cheap stuff." Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver. "Give me a pitcher of the best ale you have."

"The best ale we have is Idunn's ale and it costs a gold coin." She said.

"Then I shall have it." Thor said taking back the silver and putting out a gold coin. For the first time since serving them, she smiled. She took the shiny thing from him and walked away looking pleased.

"A gold for one pitcher of ale. I should have been a blacksmith."

"Nay, not unless you are lucky enough to work for the army right here in the capitol. If I'm going to only come to the capitol once in my life I might as well enjoy it. At least now we can expect prompt and courteous service from the staff. This place looks like it is flooded with out-of-towners, and not the wealthy kind."

"Here you go. A pitcher of Idunn's ale. Do you gentlemen need anything else this evening?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll both have a plate of that pig roasting over the fire over there and two rooms for the night."

"Partial night or full night?"

"Full night." Thor said. "How much?"

"1 copper each for the food. As for the rooms. A copper will get you a small bed with no bathing facilities. Those are sold out at the moment. A silver will get you a larger nicer bed with a bathroom. A gold will get you a suite."

"A gold for me." Thor said. Fandral fished around his pockets and pulled out the only silver he had and gave it to the woman.

"And a silver room." He said.

"The cost for the girls is negotiated with them. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." She said.

"I thank you for the hospitality my friend." Fandral said. The prostitutes in the room took notice of the two handsome men drinking Idunn's ale and flashing shiny coins. Four of them flocked to their table in record time.

"Well hello there, handsome." A red haired siren said to Thor. "Come to the capitol to lift the hammer?"

"Yes we have." Thor said.

"Have you tried yet?" A brunette asked.

"Not yet. Tomorrow." Fandral said. The red-haired hooker sat in Thor's lap without invitation, batting her eyelashes and bending forward to expose her generous cleavage.

"Mmmm, you look like the kind of man that is used to lifting heavy things all day. I bet you already have a nice powerful hammer, don't you?"

"Shew!" Some strange woman said behind them. She glared at the wenches and they all cowered and skittered away. Thor and Fandral looked the woman up and down. She was wearing armor, like a soldier. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she had a sword sheathed on her belt.

"Can we help you?" Thor asked her.

"Yes, you can vacate our table." She said. A big man with a red curly beard joined her. Another man, a Vanir was also with them.

"We don't see your names on it." Fandral said, flashing Sif a cheesy lecherous smile. Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on her sword.

"You backwater bumpkins are a pestilence upon the city. We are regulars here. This is our spot." Sif said.

"The table is large my lady. Surely there is no need for violence. Why do you not join us and get to know two strangers? Show us how the well-bred high class people of this city display their hospitality and good manners." Thor said, being both challenging and diplomatic. The bearded man chuckled.

"It isn't every day I see The Lady Sif get bested in a battle of wits."

"He did not best me!"

"Oh but he did lass. Come, we are being rude." Volstagg took up the seat in front of him and Sif and Hogun circled round to the other side closer to Thor. Introductions were made round and the warriors sized up the blonde peasants.

"You're a blacksmith." Hogun said.

"How did you deduce that?" Thor asked him.

"The burn scars on your forearms. Apprentices often get them while training."

"Plus you smell like burning wood and smelt. It is baked into your skin, hair, and clothing." Sif said. Thor frowned and he lifted up his arm to sniff his pits.

"I was not aware that I smelled." Thor said.

"It's not unpleasant, just distinct." Fandral said.

"Aye, that is true." Volstagg said. "So have you lads tugged on the hammer yet?"

"Later on tonight we will. Then tomorrow we'll try to lift Mjolnir." Fandral said. Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh. He could tell the female warrior was ready to take offense to just about anything.

"Oh well, we are so glad that the two of you found each other." Sif said. Fandral's smile melted off his face. Thor burst out laughing then, and it irritated Sif. She was trying to pick a fight still and Thor was supposed to take offense.

"Hey! Wait! We aren't...I just met him!" Fandral said, getting more red faced and flustered.

"Don't worry lad, we won't judge you." Volstagg said, carrying on the joke.

"I'm not ergi!" Fandral yelled. He was getting angry. "You know there is nothing more irritating than a beta pretending to be an alpha." He said to her.

"What I find irritating are country bumpkins pretending to be noble dandies. Neither persona is desirable and yet you appear to be both."

"Fandral my friend, I fear we have wasted our money this evening." Thor said with his eyes full of mirth.

"Why is that?"

"Because we are probably going to end up in the dungeons tonight." Thor sucker punched Sif and then flipped the table to block her friends from drawing their swords. Thor and Fandral jumped up on top of the nearest table and started hopscotching towards the exit. People yelled in anger as they knocked over ale and stepped in people's dinner.

"What's the plan?" Fandral asked.

"They have swords and we don't. Run." Thor said.

"That's your plan? We're going to die!"

"Maybe. Unless they are satisfied by killing only one of us, in which case I just need to outrun you." Thor said.

"Some friend you are!"

"We'll need to run towards the garrison and try to steal some weapons from the armory."

"At the Palace? Are you insane?"

"You got a better idea?" They jumped off the last table near the door and ran like hell outside.

"I regret I ever met you."

"Come back here! Come back and fight!" Volstagg yelled. For a fat man he could run pretty fast. The Vanir man was even faster. Sif seemed propelled by rage alone as her nose left a trail of blood in her wake.

"Come back here you coward!" She yelled. "To arms!" She yelled to a group of Einherjar.

"Oh great! Now the army is chasing us." Fandral said.

"This way!" Thor said and they turned right down an ally, only to come up against a wall of soldiers. Thor and Fandral screeched to a halt and spun on their heels to turn back.

"Shit! They gained on us." Fandral said. Sif was only a few strides behind him. The crowd of soldiers behind them was growing and soon they hit a dead end. They were at the steps of the palace, where they started. They ran up the dais and stood beside Mjolnir and turned to face the crowd. Fandral grabbed a big rock from some nearby bushes and held it aloft. The sound of dozens of swords unsheathing echoed in the night air. The wind was blowing hard and it began to rain. Above, the clouds circled like a miniature hurricane with an eye at the center. Thor's leg bumped into Mjolnir's handle and he heard the rock budge. He grabbed the handle and lifted it, holding it up in a stance to attack.

Everyone stopped advancing. Dozens of eyes locked onto him and Sif's mouth went agape. Thor felt it then, the surge, the power, the…

CRACK!

A bolt of lightning snaked down his body and he glowed with golden light. Magic armor encased him and a red cape grew out from his shoulders. The thunder rolled so loud it shook the air. It awoke the residents of the city, to include those in the royal apartments. Odin and Frigga rushed to their balcony to look outside. Loki likewise to his.

"Kneel!" Volstagg yelled. Everyone dipped to one knee, except for Sif. Volstagg had to grab her arm and tug her down. Fandral's rock slipped from his hand and he stood there gawking at him.

Thor felt transformed. He felt one with the wind, as though it were a lady whispering her intensions in his ear. And then he realized that Mjolnir was singing to him. It sounded like the lingering ring of a bell, and reminded him of the purr of a cat. He felt ancient seidr flowing through him, deep and primal.

Fandral took in the scene around him and realized his ass was still in a sling. "I'm with him." He said, and threw his arm around the heir presumptive.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin appeared behind Thor, having hastily dressed into something decent. Frigga likewise, though her face was washed clean of makeup and her hair was braided up for bed. Loki arrived a moment later dressed in full battle regalia looking as menacing as possible. Thor sensed the presence of people behind him and turned around to look.

"What is your name?" Odin asked.

"I am called Thor, son of Bor, blacksmith to the Village of Elderwood Glen, and armorer of the garrison there." He said.

"You were. You are now Thor Odinson, my heir and future ruler of this realm. Follow me." He said. Thor followed, too overwhelmed to respond or think. His eyes locked with Loki's and they assessed one another as he passed. Loki's expression was blank, and Thor noted the hint of fear and hatred in the eyes. He also saw that Loki was dressed to impress. His parents had not bothered, but Loki looked like he was ready to fight his greatest enemy, and perhaps he was.

They walked through the throne room and beyond until they reached the private area of the palace. They entered Odin's study and the King invited Thor to sit. He felt intimidated, having all three members of the royal family assessing every micrometer of his frame. It took all his resolve not to fidget.

"You may speak. I'm sure you have questions." Odin said.

"My King, surely there is some mistake."

"You hold Mjolnir in your hand. There are few that are worthy of her. She's a very selective lady." Odin said.

"She?"

"You hear her song do you not?"

"Aye." Thor said looking at the hammer again. He smiled at it. He liked that it had a personality. However, he had pressing questions. "My King, as much of an honor as this is I fail to see how my ability to wield Mjolnir makes me fit to rule?"

"Finally! Somebody said it!" Loki said crossing his arms and huffing. "You see father, at least he has the sense to know that he is unfit for the task."

"You are wrong on that Loki. Both of you are. Being King requires more than a strong arm or a fortunate birth. Being King requires wisdom and a certain kind of character that is lacking in most. Mjolnir finds you worthy, not just because you are a strong alpha, but because you would wield her justly and with temperance. I know you must feel overwhelmed by the new destiny that has been thrust upon you. You were not given a choice nor did you consent. However, Asgard needs you, as does this family. I will give you a few days to settle your affairs at home and then you will return. In a fortnight, you and my son will wed." Odin said. Thor and Loki looked at each other again and the uncertainty was shared by them both.

"He's a stranger!" Loki said.

"Tis no different than any other arranged marriage Loki. You will get to know him in time. He has a kind and handsome face." Frigga said.

"I don't want to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." Thor said.

"And he's considerate. I think you should marry him on the spot." Frigga said.

"Either the two of you will wed or I will banish you both." Odin said. Thor's eyes went wide with fear and Loki became absolutely livid.

"Must you continue to shame me?" Loki was so enraged he was on the verge of crying.

"Shame you? How?"

"I'll be his bitch! And the entire kingdom will know it!" Loki said.

"So? You're an omega. Tis your role in the world." Odin said and Loki's eyes flashed with murder. Frigga quickly intervened.

"What your father meant was that being coupled with an alpha in that manner is perfectly natural. No one will mock you for acting as nature dictates. You needn't be ashamed or embarrassed Loki. Honestly, sweetheart you act as though omegas are lower creatures."

"Aren't they? I'm not deaf to the way the alphas joke about omegas or how they use them for pleasure. He'll not make a joke of me." Loki said.

"My Prince, please know that I do not treat people thusly. I hold you in the highest respect." Thor said trying to assuage the fears of his new future spouse.

"Your father is right. The sooner you accept your place in the world, the happier you will be." Frigga said.

"I've heard enough. I'm going to bed." Loki charged towards the door.

"Loki, I've already taken certain security precautions. Don't do anything stupid. It'll blow up in your face. I've made sure of it." Odin said. Loki huffed and left the room. Odin sighed and rubbed his temples. Frigga rubbed his back to soothe him.

"He hates me." Thor said.

"He doesn't hate you dear. He hates his nature." Frigga said.

"Why? I've never encountered an omega like him before. He acts so intimidating and dominating."

"That's because he is a royal omega surrounded by alphas." Frigga said. "Softness can be perceived as weakness and so he has hardened himself against all things. Especially his heart. Wooing him will not be easy." Frigga said.

"Woo? He looks ready to gut me and he'd smile as he did it." Thor said.

"Being worthy of Mjolnir is the easy part. Being worthy of Loki is another matter entirely." She said.

"It is late. I'll have a servant escort you to a guest room. We'll discuss more details in the morning." Odin said.

"Yes my King."

"You'll be King soon enough. Start getting used to the idea. One day you'll be sitting where I'm sitting while your children tell you how much they hate you." He said. Thor felt sad for the old man as he watched his loving wife help him up from his seat. They parted ways and a servant guided him through the long great halls of the palace until they reached their destination.

"This cord rings a bell. Pull it and a servant will come."

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else Highness?" She asked. Thor looked at her with a dumb blank expression as the term washed over him.

"No. Thank you." He said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He was alone. He looked around the spacious opulent space. He thought the Gilded Lily was grand. As he walked deeper into the space he passed a vanity and stopped at his reflection. He didn't recognize himself. Gone were the wrinkles around the eyes from too much sun exposure. Likewise, the scars and callouses on his hands and arms. He looked like the best version of himself. He was dressed in the finest attire he'd ever worn and he wasn't entirely sure how to remove it. He thought of the servant girl and regretted sending her away. He could use an ale now.

XxXxXxXxXx

The morning came all too quickly. It'd taken him an hour to figure out how to get the damn chainmail off. Sleeping in not but his undershorts, Thor awoke when a servant pulled back the drapes to let in the sun. He sat up and the blanket covering his chest pooled down into his lap, exposing his godlike frame. The servant girl blushed when she carried his breakfast tray to him. Thor blushed as well.

"I'm not accustomed to being served breakfast in bed." He said.

"Would you like to dine on the balcony sir?"

"Ah, no. On second thought I'm fine right here."

"After you have dressed, the King has commanded that you come to the throne room for the announcement. He said you are to look your best."

"Of course." He said. He ate quickly, too nervous to appreciate what was easily the finest meal he'd ever had. A man could grow fat living this way. He made a mental note to abstain from any luxury he could. It took him a few minutes to figure out the bathroom, not realizing that different temperatures of water could come out of the tap. His bath had started out rather frigid. For once he gave thought to his appearance and felt insecure as he considered what to do with his hair. He brushed it straight and left it flowing. He had a short beard after not shaving for several days and took care of it, making his face smooth and fresh.

When he opened the door to leave his room an entourage of guards was waiting to escort him to the throne room. He heard the roar of the crowd before he saw it. People were chanting and cheering for their new king, eager to set eyes on the new heir. Thor set his jaw and stiffened his spine. He needed to convey confidence for the people, no matter how terrified he felt inside. They would be looking to him for leadership, guidance, and assurance that he would be the king that they need.

The sound was deafening when he entered the hall. He was taken to the dais to stand beside Odin and Loki. Frigga lurked nearby to watch. Loki had a fake smile plastered on his face that didn't fool anyone. Odin addressed the masses.

"Today, I present to you my heir. And alpha with the character, grace, and wisdom worthy of Mjolnir… and my son. People of Asgard, I present to you your future King and Queen. May the Norns bless them both!" Odin bellowed for the crowd. More cheering erupted.

"In a fortnight Thor Borrson will join my house in holy matrimony and will henceforth be my heir and shall be called Thor Odinson. Long may my children reign in peace, justice, and harmony." He said. It took a long time for the masses to clear out, though many people still lingered. The ones remaining looked higher born and official in some capacity. They were members of the court, Thor realized.

"I have arranged a glider to take you to your village. Some men will go with you to help you collect any belongings you wish to bring with you. How long do you think it will take to settle your affairs?" Odin asked.

"How fast does a glider travel?"

"You'll reach your village in just a couple of hours."

"Then I should return by late this evening. "Thor said. "I don't have much in the way of personal possessions. Mostly I'll need to select my replacement for the village. There is a blacksmith a couple of villages over that has an apprentice about ready to strike out on his own. I'll offer the lad my shop."

"Good. Good. When you return we'll go over your training regimen. Tell me, what experience have you with weapons?"

"A little. The soldiers at the local garrison were courteous enough to show me some basics, since I was the one making their weapons."

"That is good. Mjolnir is not like other weapons. It'll be easier to train you with no experience than train you to change your habits. Are you literate?"

"Yes."

"Good. You have a lifetime of higher education to cram in as well. You'll feel overwhelmed at first. Just remember to take things one step at a time." Odin said.

"What of Loki?"

"What about him?"

"When will I court him?"

"You'll have time for that during the honeymoon month. You'll both be locked into the wedding suite and not let out until you consummate your vows."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Aye. Loki won't let you touch him otherwise." Odin said. Thor frowned. He did not like the idea of Loki being forced into sex.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Thor even less time than he anticipated to collect up the remnants of his life. The apprentice from the next township over practically kissed Thor's feet when he handed him the keys to his shop and his family home. In exchange he only required that the young man finish his sword contract for the local garrison. As for personal effects, he was embarrassed by how sparse his luggage was. His clothes were not fine enough, or really even serviceable to be worn in the palace. Still, Thor hung onto a couple of old tattered tunics, more for sentiment than anything else. There were other trinkets scattered throughout the home that he packaged up, but it was the tools in the shop that were really the heirlooms of his family and he wouldn't need them anymore. He lingered, longer than necessary to commit the house he'd grown up in to memory. His chest ached as he left it. He and the men that went with him arrived back to the palace before dinner, and Thor was invited the dine with Odin alone.

"Ah, you made it back quickly. I am glad for it. There is much business to discuss." Odin said. Servants came round the table and a little breast of chicken and some greens were served along with bread. It was a simple meal and Thor had expected it to be as rich as his breakfast had been. But then he remembered his own thinking from this morning. Lavishness can lead to laziness. Odin was old and a little pudgy in the middle, but he still looked fit and imposing for his age. The man was disciplined to be sure.

"Aye. I've been mulling over things all day today and I have one question in particular that will not leave me."

"Ask it."

"Why did you make Loki think he'd ever be King?" Thor asked. Odin sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his cup of ale and drank it. Nothing drove him to drink like his boy Loki.

"When Loki was born he was my pride and joy. I knew he wouldn't be an Alpha. His frame was too small for it. But I did hold out hope that he would at least be a Beta. There haven't been that many Betas that have reigned but the few that have are praised in our history for their intellect, wisdom, and patience. My grandfather was a Beta, and he was a master tactician. With that precedent, I knew my son could rule. However, when he hit puberty it became plain he was an Omega. Loki sensed my disappointment. I tried to hide it from him but he knew. He threw himself even harder into his studies and took up sword training 2 years earlier than is traditional. He wanted to prove himself a capable warrior. I was so proud of him, that I did not wish to dash his hopes or mine. Even as he got older and the alphas his age started getting bigger than him, and he began to lose every single match. I held out hope that with his good intensions and earnest desire to be the strong leader Asgard needs, that he would gain the endorsement of Mjolnir, and the power to go with it."

"But Mjolnir didn't endorse him."

"No she did not. Loki has tried to lift her many times over the years when no one was looking. I thought that maybe it was because he was too young or not ready, but once he reached the age of succession the issue became forced. Members of the court asked to witness Loki lift Mjolnir, and when he failed all hope of his reign was lost."

"Why does it matter what they think? He is your son. So what if he is an omega?"

"Oh Thor my boy, you have much to learn about politics. It's not that Loki isn't capable of ruling, it's that those that he means to rule do not want him. You're an alpha. Tell me in truth, have you ever been submissive to an omega?"

"I see your point. Why do you think Mjolnir rejected him?"

"I could give you reasons, but the biggest one I think is self-loathing. Some in court say it is because he uses magic in battle. They say it is dishonorable, even though I have wielded magic in battle many times. And what is Mjolnir, if not a powerful artifact of magic? Anyone with half a brain can read between the lines. They don't want an omega on the throne."

"That's not fair. No wonder he hates me so."

"You'll hate me too in time. You are now tasked with cleaning up my mess."

"How am I to do that? You spoke of shutting us in during our honeymoon. What am I to do with him if he is unwilling to couple? Forcing him…how could Mjolnir find me worthy? Even if I were inclined to do such a thing, which I am not, it would turn our marriage bed into a battlefield."

"I don't know Thor. Wooing Loki…I don't know if that is even possible. I don't even know if my son has had relations with anyone. He's so secretive. That's another thing by the way. My son is a master of illusion and trickery. He'll use it both for harmless humiliation and to mortally wound you, depending on his mood."

"If I cannot woo him, how am I to make this marriage work?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Do you hate me yet?"

"A little." Thor said with a small smile. "Perhaps it is Loki's destiny to set precedent for an omega ruling Asgard."

"Perhaps, but if that is so he'll need your help to do it. Loki has played at being an alpha for so long he has lost all sense of self or identity. I have failed him in the worst possible way." Odin said.

"I need time with him, before the wedding. Simply shutting us in will not work."

"Alright. Although I still think locking the two of you in still has merit. Loki's demeanor these past couple of years has been unbearably sour. Honestly I think a good shagging would transform his personality considerably. I will make time in the schedule and require Loki to show up to places where the two of you can have some alone time to get to know one another. Now, on the subject of the schedule. Tomorrow morning you are to go to the training grounds and learn how to wield Mjolnir. In the afternoon, one of my advisors will go over basic etiquette for the court and for inter-realm dealings. The lessons will go from there."

XxXxXxXxXx

Fandral tested out the balance of the wooden sword he was given as he waited his turn to audition for the Einherjar. He was out of money, out of prospects, and if he failed he'd be out of luck.

"You, the pretty one, you're up next." A soldier said. The soldier and the hopeful in the ring had just finished a bout with the tryout ending up flat on his back with a broken nose. Fandral knew a rejection when he saw one. Just then a new face entered the area and Fandral blanched when he saw her.

"Next set!" Sif said. She stepped into the ring and when she saw Fandral she smiled wide. It had to hurt to do so, however. Both of her eyes were still black and blue from Thor punching her in the face.

"Oh this is going to be satisfying." She said.

"Oh come now. I wasn't the one that punched you in the face. Besides, you were rude to us. You deserved it."

"That's a bold thing to say to the person that is deciding your fate." She said.

"If you possess half the honor the other warriors here have, you'll give me a fair shake. Besides, I'm friends with the next King of Asgard." He said. Sif frowned and lunged at him. Fandral, despite his lack of experience had some training with swords and a good head on his shoulders. He blocked her thrust and went in close to shove his elbow in her nose. With his false bravado and cheesy grin, his truly brutal nature was well hidden and unexpected. Fandral liked to go straight for the kill shot. It was his instinct not to dance around or boast or try to dazzle others. Not here. No, here he was a killer.

Sif kicked him and knocked him down to give herself a moment to recover from the pain as more blood poured out of her nose. Fandral did not relent, not even as she started to speak. He grabbed a handful of sand from the arena floor and threw it in her eyes. She slashed her wooden sword about, blinded, as she tried to keep him at bay. He tackled her like a football lineman and pinned her to the ground and let loose a barrage of punches to her midsection.

"Enough!" Volstagg cried. "The match is yours lad, let her go." Fandral stood up and pulled her with him to her feet.

"Do I have your respect now?"

"Aye." She said. Hogun guided her away to get cleaned up as the blonde and the redhead spoke.

"A valiant effort lad. Welcome to the Einherjar."

"You mean it?"

"Aye."

"I didn't think you'd give an honest shot after the other night."

"You'll have to forgive Sif's hot temper. She and her long-time lover broke it off recently. She caught him dallying with another woman. He had blonde hair and a mustache too."

"Ah. A little misplace latent aggression then?"

"Most definitely. I'd show you around but your friend is due to arrive any minute to begin his training."

"Thor?"

"Aye."

"I can't believe he is going to be our King."

"How well do you know him?"

"I don't. I met him for the first time on the cart ride into Gladsheim. He's a good man, generous, happy, contemplative. With a dash of bold stupidity. He's perfect for the job." Fandral said, and Volstagg chuckled.

"That is good to hear. Speaking of the devil…" Thor entered the training area and a hush fell over the other warriors. The object which none of the others could budge was in his hand. He carried it as though it were an ordinary hammer.

"Welcome to the proving ground." Volstagg said.

"You? You are to train me?"

"Aye."

"I hope you aren't the type to hold grudges." Thor said.

"Nay. I hope you aren't the type to hold grudges."

"No, however if you would like to earn some good will with me you could provide me with information."

"Oh, like what?"

"Do you know Loki personally? Have you ever spent any time with him?"

"Aye. I trained the lad in combat. Sif is his personal opponent."

"Tell me everything you know about the man. I am to marry him and I need to know how my countrymen see him. The good and the bad." Volstagg nodded and looked around.

"Walk with me." They took a turn around the training yard, watching the men as they bashed each other's heads in.

"Loki is a very private man who cares a great deal about appearances. It is one thing to embarrass him in private and another to embarrass him in public. A private shame is punished with pranks. Shame him in front of others, and he'll maim you in horrific ways."

"Surely the public does not permit such behavior from a royal. Does the King not punish him?"

"He would if he could prove Loki's guilt. That's the problem. Loki is very smart. People have been found dead that were known to have angered him. Though someone like a common thief is usually found with an orgy of evidence around him to point to his guilt. People always suspect Loki is the master behind the murder."

"How many have there been over the years?"

"Three, and countless other accidents where people survived their injuries, but only just. I'd watch your back lad."

"What of his lovers?"

"I don't he's had any, but again he guards his secrets well. He values discretion. That much I know."

"What does he like?"

"He loves sorcery, and in truth he is actually a very talented fighter. If he were one on one with someone of his size and strength I have no doubt he would win every time. But for him to win against an alpha warrior, while following the rules, is next to impossible. Every win he's ever got in the arena is because he broke the rules by either using magic or some underhanded trick. The losers lament that it was not an honorable win and therefore doesn't count. Even if he did win honorably, they'd still resent him. Omega are not supposed to beat alphas in combat."

"What are his hobbies?"

"He likes music and to dance whenever there is a ball. And he is a permanent fixture in the palace library. The man always has a book in his hands."

"Thank you. You have provided me with valuable information."

"Excellent. Now, are you ready to feel the pain?"

"Pain?"

"Aye. It's your first day of training. You will sleep well tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

"Explain it to me!" Loki railed against his mother. "How is it that an uneducated blacksmith with no battlefield training is more fit to be King than me? I speak three languages because I understand the importance of subtlety. The Allspeak doesn't always pick up on it. He knows nothing about trade negotiations or the rituals or the customs of other species. But he's an alpha and Mjolnir likes him so I should just bend over and get fucked!"

"Enough! You will not speak to me like that. I am your mother. Now, I will say that you are right Loki. You are right on all counts. It isn't fair in the least and you have a right to be angry."

"Then why is this happening to me?"

"You know why son. Listen, Thor is a good man. Good men are simple men, and Thor is. For him the world is black and white. Politically speaking, the man could never survive on his own, and for all the reasons you just stated, but more. Even after a time, when Thor gains experience, he won't have the heart to make the ugly decisions that is sometimes necessary to maintain power. Why do you think your father can't lift Mjolnir anymore?"

"You never told me how he lost her favor."

"Your father was faced with a choice. He could either do right by a small village of people on a distant moon that discover a large vein of gold, letting them grow rich by their labors and their land, or conquer them and enrich Asgard. He chose Asgard and his own ambition. We would not be the country we are today without the gold that came from that mine. It wasn't our land. We had no right to it. But your father took it and slaughter the citizens there. It was a small people, only roughly 100 or so. And now hundreds of thousands of people benefit from the steady and peaceful rule that came from that windfall. We have not needed to conquer anyone else nor negotiate trade agreements that might be unfair or unbalance since. Poverty among our people is now manageable. Even the poorest of our people have meat on a regular basis. Now tell me if you think Thor could do the same?"

"No."

"But you could."

"Yes."

"And that is why you are not worthy."

"But that is why I should be King!"

"And that is why you both need to rule together. You would slaughter them too easily, too quickly. Your conscience would not be bothered by it in the slightest. You wouldn't bother looking to alternative solutions. Your father agonized over the decision for days, but he couldn't risk any of the other realms discovering the find. It had to be kept quiet."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong Loki. It is not just the matter of ruling that needs to be considered. Loki, you need a mate, a partner, and someone that loves you. From what your father has told me, he is a very considerate man and he worries about your needs. Give him a chance. Even if you were to be King you'd still have to marry. You'd still need to have children of your own. No man is an island Loki, and you are very lonely."

"I'm not lonely. I don't need anyone." Loki said. He walked away from his mother. He'd heard enough. So far no one could explain why he could not be King in any kind of way that made logical sense.

"Loki! You come back here now! Thor will be here to meet you in fifteen minutes!" She yelled after him. Loki ignored her, intent on leaving the garden. He was stopped, however, by a contingent of guards at the arch. They blocked his entry back into the palace.

"Get out of my way!"

"We cannot my prince."

"When I am King I swear I will get revenge on each and every single one of you!"

"Loki, threatening the people who guard you while you sleep is unwise." Frigga said. "Come back to the garden son. You need to spend time with your betrothed." Loki grit his teeth and followed her back to the bench.

"Sit." She said forcefully. "I'll go get Thor."

Loki sat there contemplating all the different ways he could murder Thor and not get caught. It would have to be in public and he'd need to be at least several feet away. But even then, people would suspect him. Damn, damn, damn!

Thor entered the garden carrying a bouquet of wildflowers, which he'd picked and tied with green ribbon. Loki rose when he saw him approaching and he recoiled when he saw the flowers and that dumb smile on the dumb blonde's face.

"Hello. I picked these for you. I hope you like them."

"I'm a man, not a simpering maiden, so NO! I don't like them!"

"How can you not like flowers? Everyone likes flowers." Thor said as his blood pressure rose.

"If you like them you keep them. I'm not easily bought by empty trinkets."

"This is our first meeting. I would think that some basic pleasantries would be in order."

"Fine. How do you do?"

"Very well thank you." Thor said and then dead silence followed. He looked around at their surroundings. "So…What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun? There's nothing fun about life at the palace. Everywhere you go you are being watched. People pretend to like you to gain your favor. People plot against you to gain power and entertain themselves. There are whispers in every corner of this place and all of them are about what they can do to make you look like a fool. Even the events that are supposed to be fun are nothing more than carefully choreographed political games where the fates and fortunes of others all hinge on how much I decide I like someone. Or how much they like me."

"Surely there is some joy in your life?"

"My one life's joy was snatched from me, by you. My life no longer has meaning or purpose, except to birth your children like a good little whore."

"I would never treat you thusly."

"Do not lie to me! You are all the same, you alphas. You cherish nothing. Sex is an empty game to you. If you or my father thinks that I'm just going to lay back and spread my legs to Asgard's New Golden Perfect Savior, then you can go fuck each other!"

"You need to listen to me! I just want…"

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say!"

"You don't even know me!"

"Nor do I care to!"

"We are to be married. You can't avoid me forever! You're acting like a child!" Thor said.

"Go to hell!"

"You're a rude miserable little man and I feel sorry for you!"

"Pity? Oh Thunderer, you'll be feeling pity only for yourself when I am through with you!" Green light sparked from Loki's fingertips as he muttered a spell under his breath. Thor pulled Mjolnir from his belt and held it aloft, not knowing what to expect. Loki flung the spell at Thor as hate radiated from his eyes. But the green web of magic, which was supposed to transform Thor into a goat, met with some resistance. Mjolnir glowed and a blue dome of protection deflected the spell and sent it flying back at Loki. Thor watched as the man transformed into a four legged beast of burden. Loki became a donkey. Guards flooded the garden and Thor dropped Mjolnir like a rock, horrified and unable to explain what had happened. Odin came marching out of the palace.

"I didn't do it! I didn't mean to. He attacked me!" Thor said. Odin chuckled and patted Thor on the shoulder.

"I know." He said and turned his attention to Loki. "Well son, I did warn you not to do anything stupid. I think I'll leave you in this form tonight and let you mull over your actions today. Perhaps if Thor is feeling forgiving later, he'll bring you that bouquet of flowers to you for your dinner."

"My King, I don't want to further enrage Loki. Our relationship is not starting off well."

"All the more reason for him to suffer the consequences of his rash behavior." Odin said to him. "Well Loki, you look like an ass. Enjoy staying in the royal stable tonight."

XxXxXxXx

The following morning the spell wore off and Loki disappeared into his chambers for three days and refused to speak to anyone. Thor was worried but he didn't have time to address the situation. The preparations for the wedding were taking up all of his time. His mornings were spent learning mind numbing information about how to run the kingdom and his afternoons were filled with flying lessons, magic lessons, and combat lessons. By the evening Thor was ready to fall down face first onto his bed and never rise again.

When Loki finally did show his face, he avoided Thor at all costs. Thor knew it did not bode well for them. Loki had been publicly humiliated and would want revenge. Thor tried engaging him in conversation at dinner, but Loki gave him the silent treatment. The man even seemed physically pained to get within a foot of Thor, as though his physical presence had some sort of an effect on him. It dawned on Thor that it was having an effect and he went to Frigga to ask her a private question.

"My Queen."

"Call me Frigga dear. I'll be your mother-in-law soon."

"Yes, Frigga. I need to ask you; do you know when Loki is due for his next heat?"

"Ah yes, if we timed it correctly, he'll be in heat on the day of your wedding."

"Which means he'll be agitated and desperate and forced into a bedroom with me. My lady, he avoids me as it is. Surely he'll see such a set up as a violation?"

"Thor, you are a genuinely sweet man, which is why I'm going to say this. You need to be less coddling with him. He's an omega. He responds to strength."

"Yes but he is not submissive. He's the most dominant omega I've ever met. I don't know how to treat him. And I can't figure out how to treat him if he keeps avoiding me."

"Thor, you need to consider the possibility that there is no happy solution here. No matter what you do, Loki will take offense. He wants you to hurt him. It'll make him feel justified hurting you in return."

"I see. I'll think on your words my queen."

"I know you will. I know you don't want to hurt him Thor and that, whatever you do on your wedding night with my son, you'll consider his needs."

Thor returned to his room, feeling more troubled than ever. He felt like he was being set up to fail, and at what, he wasn't certain. Loki was an omega, who acted like an alpha, but was miserable, clearly. He thought about the fact that Loki hadn't (from what he'd deduced) had sex with anyone yet. And probably because he feared it. Loki was so afraid of being perceived as weak that he has avoided even being penetrated, because he didn't want to be seen as a soft child bearer.

Control. It was all about control. Thor's mind spun as a plan formed. He realized what he needed to do to make this marriage work. He was going to give Loki what he thought he wanted. Thor pulled his coin purse out of its hiding place and left his room, heading for the shops in the market district. He needed to buy sleeping potion, lubricant, a mouth gag, and a length of rope.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor didn't know what Odin had said to Loki that morning to make the man show up for his own wedding. All he knew was that, somehow, they were bound together in marriage. The activities of the day were so numerous and complicated, that he was grateful that he only had to remember a few key lines at specified cues. The feast was loud and full of cheering. Thor was glad to see Fandral, the only familiar face in the crowd.

"I still can't believe you're the next King of Asgard. Had I known that back when we were riding in the cart together, I would have kissed your ass a whole lot more. All I can say now when I look at you is…there goes the kingdom." Fandral said.

"I thank you for your words of confidence my friend. It is assuring and comforting to know that you have faith in my ability to rule." Thor said being overly dramatic.

"I give your reign two weeks."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." Thor said chuckling. The men laughed together enjoying the celebrations. However, in the back of Thor's mind the important event was yet to come. Loki felt it too. He knew he did, because the man was watching him. Loki would of course avert his eyes when Thor looked his way, but he knew.

The night before Thor stole away into the honeymoon suite where he and Loki would be sequestered for the next month. He stashed the items he needed there in one of the lower drawers of a dresser. While the rest of Asgard would be partying late into the night, he and Loki were expected to retire quite early to consummate their marriage. It was only 5pm when the feast came to a sudden halt. Thor and Loki were escorted to their room with much fanfare. When the bolt locked down behind them the air grew thick and tense.

"If you need me I'll be in the bathroom for the next 3 hours." Loki said. He took off and locked the door behind him. Thor rolled his eyes but was glad for the moment of privacy. He made himself a plate of food and poured himself a glass of water and downed it. He refilled it once more and set it aside for later, in case he got thirsty. He pulled out the sleeping potion from its hiding spot and poured it in and on all the food in the room. It wouldn't matter if Loki drank mead or water or only ate food. Once he consumed any of it, he would fall into a deep sleep.

Thor decided to get comfortable. Regardless of how long Loki was in the bathroom, eventually he would come out and then they could begin. Thor got naked. He plopped down on their bed, which was large and soft. It had four posts on it, which would be useful later. He felt pensive and didn't know if what he had planned would work. For now, he would relax and wait for Loki to join him. Thor noted the tray by the bed filled with lotions, lubricants, and oils. Flowers and candles were everywhere and the bed linens were scented with lavender. If only he were sharing this moment with someone he loved. He would get Loki to love him, in time. Perhaps one day they could revisit this.

When Loki finally came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his bedclothes he found Thor sitting in a large wing-backed chair, naked, reading poetry.

"What are you doing?!" Loki's eyes grew large. Thor noted Loki's scent, still thick despite the copious amounts soap. Thor was certain Loki had masturbated as well. It wouldn't help. Omega's go into heat about once every three months, and if they didn't get laid they were insufferable creatures for about a week.

"Reading. You?"

"I'm going to bed." Loki said.

"The night is young. Won't you come sit with me and talk?" Thor said with a cheesy grin. Loki was staring at him. Specifically, his crotch. He had hunger in his eyes. Thor could see it. Loki saw that he was caught and turned around to the buffet and poured himself a glass of mead. He gulped it down quickly, and Thor knew Loki was working himself up for something. When he finished the drink he turned back to face Thor.

"If you're going to do it, just do it then. I'm not going to give you my permission. So if you think being nice to me or talking to me will work, it won't. There's no way in hell you are walking out of here worthy of Mjolnir _and_ consummating this marriage." Loki said.

"So that's how you plan to be rid of me. If I am no longer worthy of Mjolnir, I'm not fit to be King."

"Exactly."

"Except that we are now wed, til death do us part. So even if I suddenly became unworthy, I would still be your husband."

"But I would be King." Loki blinked, looking tired. Thor got up and walked towards him and Loki tried to step back, but he swayed instead. Thor caught him just as he was about to fall.

"There now. My work can begin."

Thor placed Loki on the bed and got out the rope. He stripped Loki down naked and worked to tie his arms above his head. He didn't want to tie the legs, but given Loki's initial shock, it would be necessary. Thor took in the beauty of Loki's creamy toned body. He had a sweet pleasing musk and Thor couldn't wait to taste him. But first things first, Loki needed a shave and a rubdown. Thor grabbed his shaving kit and a wash basin. He shaved Loki's legs, armpits, and cock.

When he was done he went through the many oils and lubricants and tested them on his skin. He found one that provided a warming sensation and made his skin tingle. He rubbed Loki head to toe with it, including Loki's cock. Then he waited.

When Loki finally stirred to wakefulness, Thor placed the satin gag in his mouth. He wanted Loki to listen, not talk. Loki freaked out. He tugged at his restraints and glared death at Thor.

"Shh. I know how this looks. I'm not going to harm you. I'm not going to rape you either. Believe it or not this is an exercise in trust." Thor said.

Loki gave Thor a look, _"Are you fucking stupid?"_

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware that my actions do not instill trust, not yet. I want you to hear me out." Thor scooted closer so he could get close to Loki's ear. Loki tried to scoot away but couldn't. He looked up at the ropes binding his hands and glared at Thor once more.

"You loathe being vulnerable. You fear it. But love cannot thrive without it. To feel love you must open your heart to another, open your soul to betrayal. And you feel betrayed already. How then, is this marriage to succeed? How then, can you and I ever trust one another?" Thor pulled away and then, puckering his lips, blew a little stream of air onto Loki's skin. It activated the lubricant.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Thor continued blowing air down Loki's torso, stopping at Loki's cock. Loki's cock became semi-stiff.

"You are so lovely my darling. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to knot you, bond with you, but that won't happen tonight. Did I ever tell you about my parents?" Thor asked and then he shifted down the bed to Loki's feet and started kissing and massaging the calves there. Loki's flesh was so smooth and supple. "My mother got sick when I was about sixteen years of age. It wasn't a battle wound or an injury from childbirth. She had something growing inside of her that the healers could not cure. It sapped her energy away from her despite how much food she ate. She slowly withered away. At the end, when she was really sick and could no longer take care of herself, my father did everything for her. He bathed her daily, he helped her when she needed to urinate or defecate. He'd clean her after and hold her hair when she vomited." Thor kissed his way up to Loki's inner thighs.

"He took to drinking and I was left to run the shop and raise myself. He died of the drink a year after she went. He loved her that much." Thor was kissing now dangerously close to Loki's privates. Loki's cock was hard and he had longing and fear mixed in his green eyes.

"I need love Loki. I need it like oxygen. If you want to know how you can hurt me, deny me your love. I am starved for it. I know you are too because you have the same hunger. Tell me Loki, have you ever heard of fellatio?"

Loki shook his head no.

"I'd like to suck you cock." Thor said. Loki's eyes grew large. He'd never heard of such an intimacy. Sucking an alpha's dick was not possible because of the knot and alphas didn't suck omega cock because it was not a dominant thing to do.

"Do you want me to? I need your consent Loki. Just nod your head and I'll suckle your dick and drink down your sweet essence. Would you like that love?" Thor asked.

Loki hesitated. His plan was already falling apart. His skin was on fire with desire and his big beautiful alpha husband was offering him pleasure. And damn it, he was utter perfection. His musk was amazing too. His cock ached and his insides ached and he really really just needed a little something to keep from caving completely.

Loki nodded, and Thor's lips engulfed his length in sweet warm heat. Loki's head thudded against the headboard as Thor worked magic between his legs. He felt him pull off for a moment and then he felt his tongue licking his undercarriage. His back entrance became slick and Thor buried his face there to taste that delectable essence. His mouth returned to the shaft, sucking rhythmically until Loki came.

"You taste amazing love. I'm going to give you a massage now." Thor said. His cock was hard and leaking but he ignored it. He'd have to be very patient this night. Once again he started at Loki's feet. This time, however, he loosened the rope so he could move the limbs more easily. Loki could kick him now if he were so inclined. But Loki simply watched him with big curious eyes. Thor's rough hands rubbed, kneaded, and glided over Loki's pretty skin.

Loki had not realized how starved he was for physical contact with another person. Thor's thumbs were sublime as they pressed into knotted muscle and tense flesh. He relaxed, despite the ropes, and turn into a puddle beneath Thor's touch. Finally, when Thor was done he placed his mouth next to Loki's ear again.

"Do you know why I tied you up? It's not for the reason that you think. Look up at the rope binding your hands. Note how soft it is, how thin it is. I selected it specifically for comfort. I tied those knots for comfort. You are secured, yet comfortable. I point these things out because you are going to do this to me. Would you like to fuck me Loki? Would you like to tie me up and penetrate me? You could thrust that lovely cock of yours up my backside and be in complete control over what happens to me. I'd be at your mercy, begging for release. Begging for your cock and thanking your when you come inside me. Would you like that?" Thor asked. Thor pulled the gag from Loki's mouth to hear his answer.

"You would subjugate yourself? To me?"

"If it will set your mind at ease, yes. I cannot speak for other alphas Loki but I do not look down on omegas for being submissive. There is nothing wrong with that preference." Thor hooked a wayward strand of hair behind Loki's ear.

"I want to fuck you, brutally. I want to hear you cry out my name." Loki said.

"Good. Let's get started." Thor reached up to untie Loki's hands. Loki pounced on Thor and pinned him to the mattress. For a moment there was tense silence.

"How would you have me?" Thor asked.

"Laying on your stomach." Loki said. He grabbed the rope and bound Thor's wrists and feet. It took a while, but for the first time in weeks, Loki felt like he had control over the outcome of his life again.

"I'll need you to prepare me, for both our sakes." Thor said.

"What should I use?"

"The one in the green jar is nice for this application. I'll need your fingers inside me to stretch out the muscle first."

Loki grabbed the jar and dipped two fingers in. He looked down at Thor and tried to sort out his feelings. More than anything he wanted to dominate him. He shoved his fingers in, not caring if it hurt and forced in globs of the ooze. He only worked Thor for a moment, not nearly long enough before slicking up his own cock and thrusting in.

"Ah!" Thor cried out in pain.

"That's it. Take it! I'm the one in power not you!" Loki fucked him hard. He yanked on Thor's hips to pull them up. The change in angle caused his cock to stroked against something inside of Thor that made him moan.

"Oh! Loki! Right there!"

"You like this? You really do like this don't you? Oh my sweet bitch, I'll give it to you. I'll give it to you every night!" Loki's skin grew damp with sweat as he plowed into his new husband. Thor was wiggling and Loki realized it was because Thor was trying to get friction on his cock.

"Stay still you. You'll come like an omega." Loki pushed on. The hot tightness, the musk, the feeling of having power over his own body again. He came loud and pulled Thor's ass cheeks apart to look at the loosened red cum soaked hole. It was then that Loki became aware of his own internal ache. His backside was spasming, looking for a cock to fill it. He ignored the sensation.

"I still need to come." Thor said.

"Do you now? And why should I grant you release?"

"Please Loki."

"I do love to hear you beg. Beg some more."

"I need your cock. I need your hand or your mouth. Please touch me." Thor said.

"Swear to me then. Swear to me that you'll be my sex slave. Any sexual whim I ask of you, you'll comply. If I command you to suck my dick in public, you'll do it. Do you understand?"

"Not sex in public!"

"Oh? Perhaps I'll leave you wanting then."

"I'll be your sex slave here in our quarters. Any debauched thing you request of me in the privacy of our rooms I will do."

"Very well. Where's that tingly lubricant?" He asked mostly to himself. He grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers with it and put them back inside of Thor. He rubbed around, searching until he found that spot and pressed it over and over again.

"Ah! Loki please!" Thor said.

"Please…Master." Loki instructed.

"Please Master."

"You can come anytime you want husband." Loki said. Thor whimpered as the assault on his prostate continued. Thor felt the knot finally form, but it was taking forever to swell. His whole cock felt like it would burst open and when he came, he roared. Thor thrust into the sheets, using the slick to stimulate him and finish bringing him off.

"Well. Our marriage is consummated. Let's sleep." Loki said.

"Um, Loki? The ropes."

"In the morning, husband. Sleep tight."


	8. Chapter 8

In the first week of their honeymoon, Thor's asshole became slack from constant penetration. Loki's heat had made him rather insatiable plus Loki had a lot of bottled up lust to work out, among other issues. Loki made great use of the ropes Thor had brought, along with other found objects in the room. All manner of things found their way inside of Thor. Some of it was pleasurable. By the end of the week Thor began to wonder if Loki would eventually grow tired of finding new ways to humiliate him and start seeing him as a person.

It was when Thor came out of the bathroom and spied Loki sniffing a dirty sheet with Thor's spend all over it, that he felt hope. Loki was craving his scent. And while sleeping next to an alpha did help, only having an alpha spill inside of him would satisfy his body's needs. Now that the floodgate was open, Loki would have a difficult time ignoring his mating instincts.

Thor was certainly suffering, playing the part of an omega when he was an alpha. He needed to cuddle, and Loki was not up for cuddling yet. But maybe tonight would be the night. Loki's body hair was growing back. He'd never asked Thor why he'd shaved him and Thor never explained it. It was a subtle thing. He'd rubbed softening oils into Loki's skin and now that the hair was coming back Thor noticed that Loki was lamenting its return. He didn't say it with words. He simply noticed the way Loki would rub the skin on his thigh and frown.

"I want a massage." Loki said. He laid down on his stomach and Thor swallowed. His ass was exposed to him, and it was a gorgeous thing crafted by the gods. He couldn't be sure, but he though Loki was taunting him, testing him or both. Thor started at the shoulder and worked down Loki's back. When he reached his rear end, Thor kneaded the mounds of flesh, greasing them up with oil. His cock protested at holding back, and Thor thought of unsexy things to cope. He gently kneaded the cheeks apart and dipped his head down to taste him. Loki gasped when he felt Thor's tongue rake across his hole.

"Thor?"

"Shh, let me do this for you." Thor licked at that sensitive area. Loki panted, both wanting and not wanting the touch. He felt like he was surrendering and it made him angry. Thor couldn't get enough. He rubbed at the ring of muscle and pressed a finger inside. It was too much.

"No!" Loki scrambled away from him.

"Loki? What is wrong love?"

"You know damn well what is wrong! You…you…you're seducing me!"

"I should hope so. Loki, nothing is going to happen that you don't want to have happen. This is our marriage bed and what happens here is our business only. Why are you so afraid to be penetrated?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then what is wrong?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Loki got up off the bed and ran into the bathroom again. Thor sighed as he watched his progress evaporate.

He needed a break and since the marriage was technically consummated, he should be free to leave. He got dressed and for the first time in days he picked up Mjolnir and held her in his hand.

"How am I doing?" He asked it. It didn't give him a reply of course. He supposed that just being able to lift her was response enough.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I am in need of some fresh air. Perhaps to the training grounds to practice my fighting skills. I'll be back later." Thor said.

"But we are not supposed to leave the suite."

"Why?"

"Because…tradition."

"I'll plead ignorance. See you later." Thor said and left. He was certain Loki needed the break as much as he. The intensity in the room was only diminished in the afterglow of sex. They'd spoken little since Loki seemed intent to keep closed lipped. It was irritating, how slow his progress was. He'd hoped that after a few rough fucks Loki would lower his walls, but that wasn't happening. Nor was Loki's need to dominate him. And perhaps he'd miscalculated in Loki's regard. Maybe Loki really did have an alpha sexual preference. He supposed he could live with it if he had to, but at some point Loki would have to let him penetrate him. He's the only one in the relationship that can get pregnant.

He went down to the training yards, desperate to work off some of the angst. It made him smile to see Fandral getting his ass kicked in a training match. He remembered then, what Volstagg had said about Sif being Loki's personal trainer. He sought her out, finding her beating the hell out of a new trainee.

"Lady Sif yes?" He asked, interrupting her as she pounded some poor young beta into the dirt with her spiked club.

"Yes, my liege?" She said, very formal. Thor knew why. She was a little nervous about the new management.

"I understand you are Loki's trainer yes?"

"Aye."

"Might I make some inquiries with you, of a personal nature?"

"Yes, of course." She left the ring, much to the relief of the young man covered with bruises.

"I was wondering about Loki and how he handles himself against the alphas. How does he do?"

"In his younger years he did well. He was fast and quick witted. He could spot an opening or a vulnerability faster than anyone I'd ever seen."

"But?"

"But eventually the others caught on to his tricks. The problem with training with the same people year after year is they figure out your fighting style and compensate. In many ways, Loki made better fighters out of everyone. Once that advantage was gone, Loki couldn't win. Everyone around him grew taller and broader. A single blow is all it takes now. Loki cannot hope to compete."

"Is that why you are his personal trainer? Being a female beta?"

"Aye. With me he has a hope of standing a chance, but these days his victories are only about a third of the time. He doesn't come here to train. He hasn't in years. We always train in a private area inside the palace. He got tired of being mocked for losing."

"I suppose that would explain, in part why he enjoys dominating me so." Thor said. Sif paused in her steps and gave Thor a very curious look.

"I'm letting Loki take charge of a few things that omegas don't usually do. Is there any other reason you can think of as to why Loki might be afraid of me?" Thor asked. Sif frowned and looked away.

"Aye."

"What is it?"

"It is merely a suspicion, but I know I'm right."

"What then?"

"The reason I was selected to train with him. It's not just because I'm a beta. I think I was selected specifically because I'm female. Loki used to be a better sport about losing the matches. He knew, being an omega it was bound to happen. But one day he came to the arena…he was different. He refused to lose under any circumstances and deployed magic the moment things got too rough for him. Some of the spells inflicted terrible pain upon the men. It was like he was testing to see how far he could go without killing them. Shortly thereafter our sessions began. He doesn't use magic against me."

"What is it you suspect?"

"I think someone hurt him, or at least tried to. I don't know if it was an assassination attempt or something more sinister." She looked at Thor and Mjolnir. "I am amazed he gave you consent to penetrate him." She said. Thor's face fell. He understood her meaning and it froze him inside. Thunder rolled overhead and lightning crashed nearby, spooking the soldiers.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Only Loki knows and he'll never tell. He'll never admit anything ever happened Thor."

"Thank you Sif. I now have a better understanding of my husband." Thor returned to the training yard and spent the rest of the day turning entire trees into toothpicks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor returned to his honeymoon suite drenched in sweat and covered in sawdust. Loki watched him enter as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire.

"We need to talk." Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You say that as though my opinion has value." Loki said. Thor sighed. They had not yet addressed the topic of ruling and the discussion was long overdue. Thor sat down in the chair opposite Loki and placed Mjolnir on the table. He folded his hands and looked at Loki intently, thinking of how best to broach the subject.

"Tell me Loki, when I am King, what kind of ruler do you think I'll be?"

"An inept one." Loki said, closing his book to look at his husband. His face twisted into a scowl.

"What else?"

"You'll be a bleeding heart. Doing the right thing all the time will eventually conflict with Asgard's best interests. Being underhanded, unethical, and even immoral is sometimes a requirement. At some point, you're going to have to screw over people who don't deserve it for the good of the realm. To avoid war, such a thing is often unavoidable. You don't have the stomach for it." Loki said, challenging. His knuckles were white from gripping the arm of the chair and he was leaning forward as if to pounce on him.

"I agree with everything you just said."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Loki, I love my country. I am smart enough to know that I should not be making the decisions here. Though the people of Asgard are bigoted against omegas in power, I think once they see me on the throne performing poorly and turning to you for guidance on every single question, they will figure out that their bias is ignorant and unfounded."

"You are sweet to think that, but my faith in the people of Asgard is not as great as yours."

"Then have faith in me Loki. Have I done anything since we met that you consider untruthful or dishonorable?" Thor asked.

"Well, aside from the oddity of our wedding night no. But I don't know you. What happens when you and I disagree on a course of action? What then? Will you heed my expertise or will you go your own way? You speak a good talk of providing me deference, but ultimately you will be king not me. You will have the power to make final decisions, not me. Sooner or later, I will fade into the background and become nothing more than an ornament at court."

"You count your value too small then. I cannot speak of unknowns. I do not know what the future holds, but please know that I value your opinions, feelings, and insight." Thor said. Loki looked away, perturbed and inpatient.

"Loki, do you understand why I let you dominate me in bed?"

"Because you're weak willed and kinky?"

"To put you at ease. Do not take my willingness to compromise as weakness." Thor said. "If it please you, if it makes you comfortable to tie me up while we mate I allow it because it makes you feel safe. At first I thought your dominant tastes to be merely a strange compulsion. I now have a deeper understanding of where your fear comes from."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Then why will you not let us mate properly? I know you want to. Why deny yourself the pleasure you crave so much?"

"I am no one's bitch! Certainly not yours."

"Nor am I yours. I agreed to be your submissive to help you feel safe, but I'll not tolerate abuse either Loki. You can't keep treating me like I'm the enemy."

"But you are my enemy. Don't you get that? You, who has dominion over me in court and in bed. How can I not hate you?"

"I have bent over backwards to earn your trust, and yet you still resist. Only an hour ago did I come to understand why. I know about the rape Loki."

"How dare you! You know nothing! You know nothing about me at all!"

"And whose fault is that? I am trying to get to know you, but you have done nothing but spurned me."

"I'll not be your whore!"

"Is that what they called you when they held you down? How many were there?" Thor asked. Loki's lip trembled. Thor had stuck the dagger in the wound, and now his soul was bleeding. Loki got up to walk away but Thor stopped him. "Stop running Loki. I am your protector now. Let me be your shelter." Thor said. A tear slipped out of Loki's eyes.

"I wasn't raped. I got away."

"How many?"

"Five." Loki said, his voice small and quiet. For the first time since they met, the shield was down. Loki was vulnerable. "But it was really the ringleader that wanted me. I didn't understand his motivations then. Not at first. It's not like he explained his grand evil scheme to me. But I figured out that he wanted to put his babe in my belly. He knew it was only a matter of time before I was declared unfit and that I would be made into the royal broodmare. He understood the political reality of my situation long before I did. He thought to impregnate me and then demand marriage to legitimize the child."

"He was trying to become king. Would your parents have allowed that? How could they make you marry your rapist or allow the kingdom to fall to a man like that?"

"It's the law actually. Tyr figured out a loophole. Royals that have children out of wedlock are to be disowned. It is meant to force little princes like me to honor propriety and chastity. It is also designed to protect the line of succession. Nothing sparks a civil war faster than competing heirs to the throne."

"Surely your father would have changed the law?"

"If he'd tried to change it at a time when I had already become pregnant, the council and the public would have gotten into an uproar. It's not like the royal family can advertise that the crown prince was raped. Can you imagine the political fallout of the most powerful man in the universe being unable to protect his own child from harm?"

"The politics of appearances is beyond my grasp I'm afraid. What you're saying sounds like lunacy to me."

"Just wait until you hold court the first time. It is a den full of wolves." Loki said. "After the incident I brought up the legal loophole with my father. He agreed it was a glaring error and rewrote the law."

"You said you got away, how?"

"Heimdall saw what the men were doing and sent guards to inspect the area where they had me cornered. Tyr and his men fled, but that didn't stop the embarrassment. The guards found me almost naked. My clothes were torn and it was obvious that they'd interrupted something. I swore them to secrecy. Heimdall too."

"Were they punished?"

"Oh yes. I punished them. I dealt out horror and anguish to each of them one by one. I saved Tyr for last of course. I wanted him to know it was coming. I made him sweat in fear and paranoia for weeks. I did things to him Thor. I did things to his skin and meat. I knew from that day and every day after I would never be worthy of Mjolnir. I knew I'd never be king."

"If the people are too stupid to listen to you, then let me be your mouthpiece. I shall be your champion, and you shall be my heart. I want to make love Loki. You can tie me down on my back and ride me if it helps you feel safe. You'd have control. Don't you want it inside of you? I could hold you and bond with you. We could spend the afternoon scenting each other, and talking." Thor said. He'd talked himself up into excitement and his pupils were blown wide. He sniffed Loki's hair, and Loki shivered at the wave of arousal that washed over him. Still, he had reservations.

"I'm not ready." Loki said.

"Alright. But would you allow me to bite you? I think it would help."

"Help? It'll hurt."

"It can. Usually the mark is done at the height of pleasure when you are most distracted. But aside from the pain, it also breaks the glands open, and it'll flood your body with hormones. It'll make you feel better. I've had celibate omegas come up to me and ask me to bite them simply to get that relief. Afterwards, I could hold you. Would you like that?"

"I guess, I suppose that would be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to go take a shower first." Thor said.

"You don't have to." Loki said. A blush rose to his cheeks and Thor smiled.

"Would you like me to scent you now?" Thor asked. He could see Loki's eyelids were hooded and he was breathing in deep his gym locker sweat. Loki nodded.

"Take off your tunic." Thor said as he moved his armor. He walked towards the bed and sat down against the headboard. He splayed his legs wide and patted the spot in front of him. Loki's eyes scanned him, and his body language was like a timid doe. He ultimately moved forward, drawn by the need for intimacy. Loki sat down and leaned back against Thor's chest.

"Relax and close your eyes. I want you to feel me, smell me." Thor murmured into his ear. Thor swept Loki's black hair to one side to expose the gland on the left side of his neck. Loki could smell Thor's musk, heavy and thick from exercising. It was still only half as potent as the smell from Thor's seed. Thor nuzzled Loki's neck and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Loki smelled of sweet purity. Thor's arms came around him and his left hand pressed on his chest, while the other snaked south to rub Loki through his trousers.

"What are you doing?"

"Touching. Just touching. Take a deep breath." Thor said. Thor laved his tongue across Loki's neck and nuzzled his nose behind his ear. Loki shivered in his arms. Thor kept rubbing until his pants tented and then slipped his hand inside. Loki squirmed a little and whimpered. Thor opened up Loki's pants to free his straining cock and began full length strokes. Loki arched his back and Thor had to pressed down on his chest to keep them connected. Thor relished holding him like this. The full torso skin to skin contact did things to him. It aroused him like nothing else. Loki was breathing hard now. Encompassed by Thor's sweaty musky body, his hands roaming and stroking, his tongue licking and teasing. Loki felt wrapped in a cocoon of protection and sex. Just as Loki's balls drew up to release, Thor bit into his neck. Sweet salty coppery liquid flooded his mouth. It was blood laced with powerful pheromones. He grunted as he drank down the sweet red nectar.

"Ah! Thor!" Loki's eyes flew open as a new sensation flooded his entire being. He'd orgasmed externally, but for the first time internally as well. The muscles in his ass clenched and seized as it searched for the knot. He felt his pants soak up with moisture and his body quaked with ecstasy. Thor growled in his ear, demanding and possessive. Loki felt Thor's cock poking him in his back, but for the first time did not fear it.

"I'm going into the bathroom to touch myself. I'll be thinking of you. I'll be thinking of your sweet scent and gorgeous frame. I'll imagine my face buried between your legs as I taste you and eat my fill. I'll fantasize about bonding with you and hearing loving words tumble from your lips. We'll cuddle when I get back."

"No. Stay." Loki shifted to face Thor and pressed his lips to his. It was their first kiss. Timid but exploring, they took a moment to learn how best to slot their mouths together. Loki's hand snaked down to Thor's crotch and he palmed it. Thor broke the kiss.

"Loki?"

"I'd like to return the favor." He said and then he smiled. He smiled at him and it was like the sun shining on his heart. Loki unbuttoned Thor's pants and let that massive thunder dick spring free. Loki stroked it, eager and curious. He hooked one arm around Thor's neck and sat on Thor's thigh. He was able to look Thor in the eyes as he fondled him. It was intense, this closeness and eye contact. Loki looked down as he stroked, looking for the knot to form and then back up to Thor's eyes. Loki's felt the cock swell in his hand and he looked back down amazed at the size of it.

"Don't be afraid it. It is perfectly natural. You were made for it. We'll lock together as we share a continuous orgasm that will last for several minutes. It'll be so beautiful Loki. More so when love blossoms between us. I cannot wait when that day comes!" Thor said and then came. The knot erupted with seed and Loki bent down to taste it. Starved for Thor's musk, he licked up the bitter cream, grunting and smacking as he tried to capture every drop. After many days of poor stimulation, Thor was overcome by the feel of Loki's tongue licking his dick. He petted Loki's hair as affection swelled his chest.

He snuggled up with Loki, a mass of twisted limbs. With their pants on and their dicks out, it appeared raunchy, but the intimacy was sweet, new, and exciting. They fell asleep, nuzzled up in each other's necks, drifting off in a cloud of contentment.

XxXxXxXx

"So what do you do for fun?" Thor asked.

"I like to hunt."

"Me too. We should go on a trip. I'm ready for our month of solitude to end. I want to go out, with other people. What do you think about going on a hunting excursion with a couple of our friends?"

"Our friends? I was not aware that we had any friends in common."

"Fandral is a friend of mine. He came with me from the village. And you of course know Sif."

"Sif? She's my trainer but we aren't friends."

"Why not?"

"Well, I…I don't know."

"She could be a good friend if you let her Loki. She has some other friends also. Volstagg and Hogun. Do you know them?"

"I've met them. They are okay."

"You see. We have friends. This will be fun."

"I suppose you are right. I am feeling closed in." Loki said.

"It's settled then. I'll round them up and we'll pack our things and go. You choose where."

"Alright. I know just the place." Loki said sounding a little excited. He couldn't remember the last time he did something sociable like this and was surprised by how much he wanted to go. He felt calmer today. Much of his anxiety felt washed away and Loki couldn't pinpoint if it was their conversation, the hormones, or a combination of both. He felt more at ease having Thor around. If Thor continued to be the man he'd been so far, if he kept his promises, then perhaps this marriage arrangement would not be so bad.

Within the hour the group was on the road headed towards the Dark Forest. Sif did her best to pretend that Fandral was not with them, but he took that as a challenge.

"You know my lady; I hear tale the Dark Forest can be quite cold at night. Should the night air prove too frigid for you to face alone, I'd be more than eager to help you generate some extra warmth."

"That had better be an invitation to gather firewood for me or I'm punching you in the dick." She said.

"Perhaps my friend suffers from the common ailment of fire-crotch. In which case my lady, you would do well to give him a cold shoulder." Thor said, making most of the group chuckle, including Loki. The others had not heard Loki laugh or smile in ages.

"I do not have fire-crotch, though I have been told by many a bed companion that they find my touch sizzling."

"They have ointments for that." Volstagg said. Another round a laughing at Fandral's expense ensued. Fandral decided that hitting on Sif was not a good idea and backed off.

"So my prince. What game shall we be hunting?" Volstagg asked.

"Brown bear." Loki said.

"Ah, a fierce creature to be sure."

"Why bear?" Thor asked. The pelt and trophy were magnificent to be sure but the meat was greasy and could be very gamey if not cooked correctly.

"Because it is the largest." Loki said, as though it should be obvious.

"Why not elk? The horns make for a beautiful trophy and the meat is much tastier." Thor suggested.

"I suppose." Loki said.

"Have you tasted elk before?"

"Yes of course."

"And do you like it?"

"Yes I do, it's just that the bear hide is much more impressive."

"Yes but who cares? You've killed many bears have you not?"

"Yes, over a dozen."

"And how many elk?"

"None. My trophies are a statement of my strength and skill. Most warriors kill them in hunting groups like ours, but I killed mine all by myself."

"Loki, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone here." Thor said gently. Loki frowned and looked at Volstagg and the others.

"Tis true lad. Everyone here knows what a great hunter you are. We've all seen the pelts and heard the stories. You needn't kill a bear for our benefit." He said.

"I do like elk meat." Loki said.

"Then that is what we will hunt. We'll drink ale and sing songs and tell stories to make our sides ache from laughter. Come tomorrow night, we'll feast on fresh elk meat." Thor said. Loki looked down and hid his little smile. For once he was hunting something he liked for fun, not as a statement about his prowess.

They reached the spot Loki selected and spent the afternoon setting up camp. Volstagg and Fandral busied themselves with collecting firewood, while Sif gathered drinking water from the nearby creek. Hogun dug a hole and placed a sitting log in front of it to make a privy, finishing it off by erecting a screen in front of it for privacy. Though that was mostly for Sif's sake. Thor and Loki erected the tents, which were large and tall. Thor marveled as he watched Loki pull objects out of thin air to fill their tent with all manner of comforts. A real, full sized bed, big enough for two took up most of the tent. There was also a little table and two chairs. The bed was piled high with bear pelts and Thor noted the little personal touches of décor on the canvas.

When they all finished with their chores, Volstagg got to work on making dinner. He pulled out the provisions from the palace kitchen and dumped it all into the camp caldron. Dried vegetables, dried meat, salt, herbs, and stock bones were all thrown in with a bucket of water. It would be dinner, breakfast, and lunch. Ale was served round as well. Sif sliced up a nice loaf of fluffy white bread into big inelegant hunks and divided them out to the group.

Thor and Loki sat close together. When Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulders, the man tensed for a moment. Loki's eyes went to their traveling companies, searching their eyes for judgement.

"It's alright darling. We are newlyweds. I suspect they expect us to engage in more intimate activities than this while we are here." Thor murmured into Loki's ear. Loki blushed. "There is no shame in what we do."

Incrementally, Loki relaxed his body. By the time dinner was ready, he was leaning fully into Thor's side as he ate his meal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay guys. Real life sucks. People with head colds keep coming into the clinic wanting antibiotics. Have these people never heard of Sudafed? Anyway, I feel better now. Here's some smut.**

"Shit!" Fandral squealed like a girl, hauling ass at full speed as a mountain lion gave chase.

"Duck!" Sif yelled. Fandral dropped down and slid like a baseball player as she swung her sword and beheaded the animal in mid leap. The headless carcass landed on top of Fandral as the head went tumbling on. It landed at Loki's feet and looked up at him with fiery yellow-green eyes. The men erupted into cheers once the excitement settled.

"Crafty beasts aren't they?" Volstagg said. Fandral shoved the body away and rose up looking red faced and relieved.

"I am forever in your debt my lady." Fandral said, snatching her hand and kissing it with dramatic flair.

"Great." She said, recoiling the moistened appendage and wiping it on her pant leg.

"If there is anything you ever need of me; all you need do is ask." Fandral groveled.

"You can carry my sack for me then." She said and unceremoniously pulled it off and plopped it into his arms. It was quite heavy. Thor could see how this would play out. Fandral planned to wear her down by sucking up, that is, if she didn't wear him down first.

"Killing her with kindness. I think he's taking a page from your playbook." Loki said.

"Perhaps." Thor said. He leaned in and kissed Loki's temple.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Loki asked as he continued to gaze into the lion's eyes.

"You know, I never realized how much I enjoyed my trade until I came to Gladshiem. Making things with my hands, crafting blades and axes required a great deal of creativity. I took pride in my work and I loved it when I had the patronage and time to put in details on a piece. I am missing that part of my life." Thor said.

"Enough to give up the new life you have now?" Loki asked.

"I liked my life as it was before I lifted Mjolnir. Were it an option to leave the palace and go home, I would. Though I would require my spouse to accompany me." Thor said.

"So you would leave Asgard without a king all so you could make swords and live the life of a commoner?"

"The simple life has its own seductions Loki. I suspect it is why you enjoy hunting so much." Thor said. It surprised Loki, to hear such a comparison. But he found he could not refute or deny it. It rang true in an unexpected way and for once Loki wondered what his life would have been like if he'd been born to the merchant class.

"I think I understand why Mjolnir chose you." Loki said.

"How so?"

"It chose you because you didn't want it. You were already satisfied with what you had."

"Professionally, I suppose that's true, though I was lonely before." Thor said. He put his arm around Loki's waist as they walked back to camp with their kill. Loki's personal bubble was notoriously large, and it was strange to see another person touching him outside of combat training. The relaxed expression on his face was also strange, but welcomed.

Mountain lion was not exactly a meat anyone was familiar eating, but they did not want to waste it. A good amount of it went into the pot along with another ration of dried vegetables. The fresh bread was long gone, but Volstagg pulled out a sack of flour and added water and some lard that had melted in a cup by the fire. Into the bowl the ingredients went until a white fluffy blob of dough formed. Volstagg put the blob on top of the soup and put a lid on the whole thing.

"Well, if the cat meat is terrible, at least the bread will be edible." Sif said. They settled down around the fire as their meal cooked. Loki snuggled into Thor's side a little more and openly sniffed at his neck during dinner. The meat was passable, though it had a heavy mineral taste. With his belly full, Loki closed his eyes and laid his head against Thor's chest. The soft tunic shielded his face from Thor's furnace hot skin, and he was able to luxuriate in the firm embrace of massive arms and alpha musk.

The others looked on, quietly. They did not want to disturb this rare moment of relaxation being exhibited by their prince. A small smile curled Loki's lips as he listened to the steady beat of Thor's heart.

"Loki? Darling if you're tired we can retire." Thor whispered to him. The sun had barely set and there was still purple on the horizon. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Thor.

"I'm not tired." He said. Thor licks his lips in a nervous tick and swallowed. His throat suddenly parched, he looked at Loki. Loki looked right back and thickness grew in the air. Thor shifted and the two rose to their feet. Loki blushed when he saw the others watching them retreat into their tent.

Thor's pulse raced when the flap closed behind them. He pulled Loki in for a kiss and his need to touch became an emergency. Fingers got tangled in hair and the roots pulled slightly at needy tugs. Then the fingers and lips were gone as tunics were pulled overhead. The slide of cotton and wool gave way to cool air then more fingertips and flat palms. For Loki to touch him this much with spying ears nearby was no small thing.

"I want to be inside of you." Thor said.

"Not here. They'll hear us." Loki said. "I want privacy for that." He kissed Thor again, hungry and urgent. His hips ground into Thor's as blood flowed to toes and other lower extremities.

"Mmm." Thor's grip on Loki's biceps became vice-like and commanding. The meaning of Loki's words gave him hope that things would escalate further once they got home. They touched foreheads together and Thor's hips snapped forward to let Loki feel his need through his trousers.

"Did you bring any oil?" Loki asked.

"Aye."

"We could slick together." Loki said. He leaned in and licked Thor's earlobe. "I want you on top of me, pressing me into the furs." He said. They rushed to get off the rest of their clothing before falling into bed. Rubbing down their stomachs with oil first, Thor pressed his stomach against Loki's, sandwiching their cocks between the lubed surfaces.

"Mmm. Wrap your legs around me love." Thor said. Loki did, feeling exposed. It would be so easy for Thor to just slip inside now. He wanted it there. He was so close to trusting him.

"Bite me. I need it."

"Oh my little one." Thor writhed, his hips bucking as need consumed him. Thor's hot skin dragged electrical trickles of pleasure across Loki's body. Loki reached between them to stroke them both together. Thor grunted and smiled. He didn't want to be too loud, knowing the others were just outside and that Loki was shy. Loki stretched his neck and Thor swept the silky black hair aside to taste that small creamy patch. Already Loki bore his scar, still red and shiny from its newness.

Loki's intake of breath was sharp and shallow when his flesh was broken open by pearly white teeth. The sweet red fluid, tainted by Loki's omega essence was a heady cocktail for Thor. His rutting motions stopped and started in an erratic fashion as he reached the precipice. Loki felt Thor's knot swell in his hand and against his stomach and cock. His insides pulsed and clenched, searching, still searching for that appendage that was slip sliding so close by.

"Thor…Thor…I need…I need…" Loki couldn't form the words. But Thor knew. He knew the primal need. He reached down between them and thrust a finger into Loki's aching opening. Loki buried his face in Thor's neck when he came. He needed to muffle the sound. He shivered and convulsed in Thor's arms; warm and safe in the embrace of a caring alpha. Come splattered between them as they both peaked.

"That was beautiful Loki." Thro said. He got up and went to the water bucket in their tent. He dipped his handkerchief into the water and cleaned himself up. He rinsed the cloth and repeated the action with Loki, enjoying the lazy afterglow caresses as he tended him.

"Tomorrow night, we have to attend a feast commemorating the end of our honeymoon."

"My new life will really begin then, as will yours. I have a lot of training to do. I am not looking forward to the endless hours of studying ahead of me. Will you help me?"

"Will you do what I say? Even if my motives seem strange or counterintuitive?"

"Yes."

"Then yes husband, I will help you."


	12. Chapter 12

"My Prince, might I say you look ravishing. Marriage has found you most agreeable. Never have I seen you so content or docile." General Gunderson said.

"Docile?" Loki asked.

"Yes. Now that you know your place, you are calmer. The burden of the crown has been lifted off of your shoulders and you look lighter and happier."

"You don't say." Loki said, acerbic and flat. His scowl only grew the more Gunderson smiled. The Alpha prick knew what he was doing and he was hitting the mark well. Loki had practically bent his fork in half as his temper flared. Thor spotted Loki's angry glare from across the room and marched over to intercept the problem. His timing was terrible.

"Darling is this man giving you trouble?" Thor asked as he starred down the General. His eyes flashed a warning at the man.

"I don't need your help!" Loki snapped at his husband, and skulked off. Thor watched as all of his progress from the honeymoon evaporated in an instant.

"I don't know what you said, but you will pay for it. Maybe not today, but you will pay." Thor said. Gunderson only smirked, confident in his place in Asgard's society. Thor would need his military expertise once he became king. He couldn't discard him even if he wanted to.

"Loki. Loki please." Thor said, pulling Loki to a discreet corner of the feasting hall. Not that the entire crowd wasn't watching them both with rapt attention.

"I've dealt with these people far longer than you Thor. I don't need you to rescue me."

"He is trying to divide us. Surely you can see that. He knows how sensitive you are about…"

"I'm not _sensitive._ " Loki said. Thor rolled his eyes; a terrible mistake.

"Oh, so you think I'm being too sensitive?"

"Yes!" Thor said, exasperated. Loki's lack of self-esteem was exhausting, and frankly, a turn-off. Loki's eyes grew large. He began muttering something under his breath and a green light glowed in his hand.

"Loki if you cast another spell on me there will be consequences." Thor said. Loki smirked and cast the spell.

"Yes, dear husband. There will be. No sex tonight. Enjoy your evening." Loki said, suddenly chipper and bright. He patted Thor's shoulder and walked away. Thor took a step to follow him, until he noticed the way his underclothing was rubbing against his skin. Thor felt an itch on his scalp and scratched it and moaned loud enough for half the hall to hear him. The explosion of relief combined with the sensual friction of cloth on his entire body, made his loins stir.

"No." Thor panicked. He didn't dare move for fear of displaying a full erection before the court. He looked around the room searching for a friendly face.

"Sif!" Thor called out. More staring followed. Thor stood there, immobile like a statue. Sif came along with Fandral and Volstagg, having sensed the distress in his voice.

"What is wrong?" Sif asked.

"Loki has done something to me." Thor said. A breeze came in through the window and Thor's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His face flushed red and his pupils dilated. His breathing became labored and it became difficult to speak.

"Why aren't you moving?" Fandral asked.

"I can't." Thor said.

"Are you in pain lad?"

"Far from it, actually. I need to make a discreet exit." Thor said, feeling embarrassment well up in his chest. Volstagg raised his hand and gestured to Hogun who joined them. The four of them crowded around Thor as he began to move. Thor made groaning noises as he walked out of the hall. Most assumed he was in pain, but his friends could see that Thor was suffering from a different kind of torment.

"We're almost to your new chambers."

"No. I cannot be near Loki in this condition. Deposit me in one of the guest rooms." Thor said. Sweat was dripping down his face and as they neared the doors to the bedchambers Thor moaned loud and trembled as he came. His face was red, not just from the carnal stimulation but also from shame. He would be furious too, if not for the distraction of his spend coating the inside of his pants. The warriors dropped planted him on the bed.

"Aside from horse whipping Loki, is there anything else we can do for you?" Fandral asked.

"No. Thank you, please go." Thor said. His friends looked concerned and angered by Loki's actions, but gave their friend his privacy. Thor laid there wide awake thinking about how make Loki realize the wrong and harm he'd done to their marriage.

XxXxXxXx

"Enter." Loki said with his back to the door. Frigga entered Loki's new bedchambers, stoned faced and eyes furrowed.

"Mother?"

"What did you do to your husband?"

"Nothing unpleasant. In fact, I think he'll enjoy himself."

"Loki."

"He deserved it."

"He did not. Thor has been fair and kind to you from the beginning, and how do you repay him? Do you want him to hate you?"

"It is only a matter of time. No sense in delaying the process."

"Do you hear yourself? Thor is a gentle and considerate man and you have spurned him at every turn. You fear he will show his 'true' colors and become the loathsome cruel Alpha you dread so much. You are creating the very thing you fear."

"Better that than letting me become the man that I fear."

"And what is that Loki?"

"A useless pretty broodmare with an empty head. It's what they all think! They took one look at me and determined that I had become content with spreading my legs and little else."

"You are a fool. You let those vulchers manipulate you. Your apprehension is your weakness. All it takes to unman you is a few carefully phrased words. That is the man they think you are, and you just proved them right!" Frigga said. Loki glared daggers at his mother, furious and yet neutered. She and Odin were the only people in the entire realm that could speak to him thusly.

"I am not sensitive!" Loki yelled like a toddler. Frigga folded her arms and gave him the same look Thor had given him.

"Are you going to bewitch me too son?"

"They're all laughing at me. The royal slut that's good for fucking and birthing babies and nothing else."

"Loki…Sweetheart, the nobles fear you. The generals fear you. They know you are a smart and cunning man, but you also wear your fragile ego on your sleeve right where they can see it. Son, if you do not figure out how to grow a thicker skin, you will be stripped of it entirely."

"And how do I do that precisely?" Loki asked. Frigga moved and sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to her. He sat beside her, feeling small and chastised. His humiliation was complete.

"You lack confidence. You and Thor were doing so well on your honeymoon. The start was rocky but I expected as much." Frigga said. Loki's eyes went wide and his lips curled into a disgusted sneer.

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"I peeked in on you both from time to time, during hours when I thought it was safe to not see too much. Thor has bent over backwards to make you feel comfortable. What have you done for your marriage?"

"I said, I do. You and father forced me into a marriage I did not want."

"Loki, you're the heir to the throne. Your marriage was always a matter of state. You've known that your whole life so spare me your feigned despair. Your life was never your own. Do you think I was thrilled when I was shipped off to marry your father? The man was frightening with his one eye missing and body covered in battle scars. Your duty to the state needn't be such a terrible burden. Your marriage is what you make of it. And of all the husbands you could have, you've been given Thor. Were it any other alpha, you would be treated in just the manner you fear. Do you want Thor to mistreat you?"

"Yes. Then he'd become unworthy of Mjolnir and I would be king."

"And he'd still be your husband, and then he'd have nothing holding him back from treating in just the way you despise. Think carefully my son. Which is more important to you? A life filled with love and shared power, or a life filled with animosity and power plays?" Frigga stood up, having spoken her peace.

"He doesn't love me."

"He wants to, but you keep denying him a reason. If I were you, I'd go and rescue my marriage before it was too late."


	13. Chapter 13

Loki left his chambers to search for his husband. He didn't have to go far. Sif and the warriors were nearby waiting for him. With scowls on their faces and disapproval in their bodies, Loki saw that his error was greater than his mother had stated.

"A word my prince." Sif said. She and the others charged at him and dragged him to an alcove.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked fearful and slightly angry that they would gang up on him like this.

"How long have you and I been sparring partners Loki?" Sif asked.

"Um, I don't know. A decade or so? What does that matter?"

"And never once in all that time have you ever extended an offer of friendship to me. You burn bridges wherever you go. You isolate yourself and then play victim. I am sick of it. I will speak my peace now and you will hear it. Thor did not deserve what you did to him tonight. You don't deserve him. I say this to you out of friendship and concern for my sovereign. You are digging your own grave. You care too much about appearances and not enough about substance. You destroy those that would offer you their heart out of fear of being made vulnerable. You will lose everything if you do not learn to trust people."

"How can I trust when everyone around me means to use me for their own ends?"

"Not everyone." Sif said. She said it with such hurt in her eyes that Loki couldn't avoid the pang of guilt that flowered in his chest. He looked away, ashamed.

"I am sorry. I am so lonely."

"That's your own damn fault." Sif said. "We put Thor in one of the guest rooms. If you know what is good for you, you'll go in there, kiss his feet and anything else he wants to make amends."

"I should be king."

"We know. We know you can rule Loki. But you need to grow the hell up. You want everyone to see you for the powerful and capable man that you are? Act like a man. Be an omega, but be a prince too. Be a statesman. Be that powerful force behind the throne that I know you can be. You may have to rule from the shadows, but anyone with eyes and intelligence will know who the real ruler of Asgard is, whether you are sitting on the throne or not. You can do it. I've seen you do it. How many times have you bent your father's ear to change a law or rethink a war campaign? You've been ready to take over the reins for a while now. What difference does it make if it is Odin or Thor in the chair?"

"You're right. You're right." Loki said. Tears came to his eyes as his mistakes mounted inside of his head. He needed to find Thor now. Sif's features softened as she watched Loki become contrite and remorseful.

"You have friends Loki, and as your friend it is my duty to tell you that you're damn idiot. Go rescue your marriage. He's in the room on the left."

"Thank you. All of you. I didn't think anyone cared."

"We care a great deal lad. Now go." Volstagg said. They released him and Loki walked with hurried steps to the guest room and let himself in. Thor was on the bed panting and flushed. He saw Loki and glared at him before turning his back to him, groaning as he did so.

"Come to add more insult to injury husband?" Thor asked.

"No. I've come to apologize actually. You've done everything possible to earn my trust and at the first test of unity I failed you. I was not prepared for an attack from those that would benefit by dividing us. I should not have taken my anger out on you." Loki said.

"Then remove this damn enchantment!" He said, pain making his voice strained. Loki approached him and gently pressed his hands to Thor's clothing. Thor moaned from the touch. Loki's fingertips felt like fireworks.

"Actually, I want to make amends, and I'd like to do that while the enchantment is still in place." Loki said. Loki's hands moved to the buttons on Thor's shirt and he began to undress him. Once his chest was exposed, Loki dipped down to press his tongue to Thor's nipple and sucked.

"Ah!" Thor cried out. He would have come if he hadn't already just done so. "It's too much!" Thor cried out.

"Alright. Alright. I'll take it off." Loki said. His hands glowed green and he pressed them to Thor's chest. A long heavy sigh came from Thor's lips at the relief. His body went limp as it relaxed after being tense and tight for so long. Loki continued undressing his husband and Thor did not complain. It felt good to be free of his clothing after the long torture. By the time he was nude, Thor was fast asleep, exhausted from his ordeal.

Loki removed his clothing too, falling into bed next to his husband and curling up into his side. He fell asleep with his head on Thor's chest listening to the steady beat. They had a long way to go, but they could now begin.

XxXxXxXx

Thor awoke with Loki curled up around him naked and purring like a cat. Sunshine streamed into the room from a small slit between the drapes illuminating his peaceful face. Thor was relieved Loki had apologized for his actions, but he still felt angry despite it. Never had his patience been tested so.

"Loki?" Thor rubbed Loki's arm to rouse him. Loki stirred, taking in a deep breath before his eyes fluttered opened. He stretched his body, pointing his delicate toes before curling back against Thor.

"Good morning." Loki said.

"We need to talk." Thor said.

"I'm sorry. I've been a fool."

"I am glad to hear you coming to your senses." Thor said, with some sternness still in his voice.

"Can we start over? Trust is not something that comes easily to me and I have betrayed yours. Can you forgive me?"

"Swear to me you will never cast a spell on me again." Thor said.

"I give you my word."

"Good." Thor got up abruptly and marched into the bathroom. Loki's apprehension spiked at Thor's standoffish demeanor. He quietly panicked as the minutes ticked by while Thor was relieving himself. When Thor came out, Loki stood up quickly and went to him. Thor's face was blank, neither angry nor kind. He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want to make amends for last night. I…I could… (Loki bit his lip and pressed body against Thor's) I could pleasure you."

"I'm not in the mood." Thor said and shouldered past him.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And I accepted your apology. But I'm not inclined to share intimacies with you right now. Not after what you did to me last night. You hurt me Loki. I don't think you and I will be together in that way again until we mend the trust between us. I'm going to the sparring yard. I'll see you tonight." Thor said. He redressed quickly and left Loki there alone to think about what he'd done.

XxXxXxXx

"Mirë se vini në shtëpinë time." Thor repeated from the text.

"Which means?" Loki asked.

"Welcome home."

"Welcome to MY home." Loki corrected. "The Allspeak, while handy does make mistakes from time to time. This is one of the phrases that is often mistranslated. This is why you still have to learn foreign languages even though we have Allspeak. A minor mistranslation at the wrong moment could start a war."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Six, beside our native tongue, as well as the three different dialects of the Frost Giants, Fire Giants, and Mountain Giants. I can go to any of the nine realms and know that my words will be understood no matter who I encounter. The Elves have six native languages but they all speak the common tongue of their world, which I have learned and you will too. My mother taught me Vanir, and I have learned three different languages from Midgard. That realm alone has hundreds of languages but the most useful are English, French, and Italian. Much of their music, literature, and trade negotiations are done in one of these three languages." Loki explained. Thor looked up at him like he was about to cry.

"How long did it take you to learn them all?" Thor asked, clearly overwhelmed.

"It took me about a hundred and fifty years to master them all, and you'll need that long to learn them as well given everything else you also have to learn. Let's move on to your homework on taxation. How much do we charge nobles with land holdings of 200 acres?"

"Um… 200 gold pieces per year."

"No. When they reach the fifty acre mark their tax rate decreases. Only farming nobles have land holdings that large. If we taxed them at the same rate as the city nobles we'd bankrupt them. The rate is one gold coin per 10 acres above 50 acres. So how much is that?"

"Um…50 plus…10…um…" Thor's fists clenched as he tried to do the math. It was dark outside and he'd been at this for hours. When Thor could no longer do a simple math problem, it was time to quit.

"65 gold coins for 200 acres of land. That's enough for today. You need to eat something." Loki said. Thor rubbed his temples.

"It's too much. I'm never going to learn it all." He said.

"You cannot expect to cram in 500 years of knowledge overnight. It'll come." Loki said as he pulled the cord to ring for service. A maid came and took his meal order and returned shortly with two steaming plates of beef and potato as well as a couple of strawberry tarts for desert.

They'd finally spent their first night together in their new marital chambers the night before. They did not cuddle and gulf between them in bed felt like a canyon. He ached to feel protective arms around him, but Thor wasn't there yet. It would take time.


	14. Chapter 14

"How do I look?" Thor asked.

"Your dress armor is polished nicely, but your hair is a disaster. Here, come and sit at the vanity." Loki said. The Vanir were sending a trade delegation to work a temporary contract for additional wheat. Asgard's crop this year had suffered from too much rain and there would be a shortage. It was also going to be a practice run for Thor and a chance for the delegates to meet with Asgard's new heir in a more personal setting. Thor had met many dignitaries briefly during his wedding but there hadn't been time to form any sort of professional relationships.

Loki grabbed the brush and worked it through Thor's golden hair. It had gotten longer during his brief time at the palace. Loki plaited the hair down into a single rope and tied it off at the end with a short black string. He took Thor's golden circlet and placed it atop his head, crowning his husband with his new glory.

"There. Now you look regal." Loki let his hands rest on Thor's shoulders. They looked at each other in the mirror. Loki tried to look apologetic but Thor looked away first.

"What do I do if they speak Vanir?"

"The Allspeak will kick in, however, look to me for subtle clues. In my youth I suffered more than one embarrassing misunderstanding because of a mistranslation. I'll squeeze your hand in warning if I know that one has occurred."

"Thank you." Thor said.

"You're welcome." Loki said. The awkward pause that followed made both of them uncomfortable and they left their chambers eager to be in the company of other people. They meet up with Odin and Frigga and stood in a receiving line to greet the diplomats. Loki spoke first each time, stating the person's name for Thor's benefit.

"Lord Alamand this is my new husband Thor." Loki said in Vanir. Thor blinked as the Allspeak kicked in. It was strange listening to Loki speak as the words he heard did not match the movement of Loki's lips.

"Hello. Welcome to Asgard." Thor said.

"It is an honor to finally meet you. My brief introduction to you during your wedding was shameful. I hope our future sex will bring forth a fruitful union." Lord Alamand said. Loki squeezed Thor's hand.

"Yes it is our hope that our future diplomatic relationship with be beneficial as well." Loki smiled. It was a genuine one that Thor rarely saw and he knew Loki was having it at his expense. Thor suppressed a laugh since the timing was inappropriate. Lord Alamand moved on and Loki's eyes turned to him, sparkling and full of mirth.

"You kept it together quite well." Loki said.

"I had no idea diplomacy could be so entertaining." Thor said.

"It rarely is. That was probably the high point of our night." Loki chuckled. They took their seats around the table. They weren't in the feasting hall, but in a state room commonly used for negotiations such as this. Aside from Lord Alamand, who was from the capitol, there was also a Lady Gilland from a northern province of Vanaheim, and Lord Bethel from the south. Their entourage included scribes all ready to draft a new contract and look up old agreements from ancient tombs for reference and precedent. Dinner was served before the negotiations began, but Thor noticed that these people were jumping into the discussion ahead of time.

"Now, I understand you are needing several tons of grain. Is this the only thing Asgard needs?" Lord Alamand asked. Thor studied the man. He seemed to be fishing for an extra trade deal.

"Ah yes, since you are all here I was also wanting to make a bid on some of your livestock as well." Odin said.

"How much are we talking about?" Lady Gilland asked him.

"I think I'll let my new heir handle this." Odin said and looked at Thor. Thor panicked. Loki's brief prior to the meeting only mentioned grain, not livestock. He had no idea how much Asgard needed. He looked to Loki for guidance, but Loki's face was blank.

"Um, I believe we are in need of about 500 head of cattle." Thor said with feigned confidence, completely pulling a number out of his ass.

"Really? I was not aware that the flooding in Asgard had been so detrimental. That is a lot of livestock."

"Tis true." Loki chimed in.

"We did not want to advertise our vulnerable food levels to the general public. We don't want to alarm them." Loki said.

"That is understandable." Lord Bethel said. The man had a slur to his speech and at first Thor thought him drunk. But the more he looked at the man the more he noticed the slight drooping of one side of his face. His eyes were clear and everything else about him displayed alertness. He concluded that the speech impediment was illness induced. "My province currently has a large surplus of cattle, but that surplus is only 300." He said and turned his gaze to his two Vanir companions.

"Unfortunately my province can spare none." The Lady Gilland said.

"We are not known for our green pastures in the capitol." Lord Alamand said.

"Then 300 will have to do." Thor said.

"Spendid! I believe the fair rate for cattle right now is about 20 gold coins per blanket." Lord Bethel said. Loki squeezed Thor's hand indicating that a mistranslation had occurred.

"Don't you mean ton, not pound Lord Bethel?" Loki said in the Vanir language. To Thor it sounded like blank and blanket.

"Ah yes, forgive my speech. My words have been difficult since the stroke." He said.

"But of course. As for the wheat I think 400 tons of grain should be sufficient to supplement us through the winter at say 5 gold coins per ton?" Loki said.

"That is fair and equitable." Lord Alamand said. Loki smiled at the man. It had a touch of cunning and fakeness that made Thor take note. Lord Bethel, old and craggily though he was, was still a sharp minded man and had played his speech impediment to his benefit and had hoped that they wouldn't notice. Crafty bastard.

"Father, since we are buying cattle and grain, might I also suggest we purchase corn as well?"

"Yes, I think so." Odin said, sounding tired. His face was pasty. Loki wanted to ask him if he was well, but not in front of the Vanir.

"400 tons of that as well for the same price, yes?"

"6 gold coins per ton for that since it is so labor intensive to harvest." Lady Gilland said.

"You drive a hard bargain my lady. Very well. 6 gold coins. Well, I dare say that was the easiest trade contract we've negotiated in many years. Let us enjoy the rest of our meal before we draft the contract." Loki said.

"Here, here!" Lord Alamand seconded.

"So Thor, I hear you were a blacksmith before coming to Gladsheim. Pray tell me, what do you think of the state of the Einherjar's weapons and armor?" The Lady asked.

"For a mass produced product, it is well crafted. I dare say the capitol here in Asgard has some of the best blacksmiths in all the nine realms."

"Ah, but I sense you feel it could be better." She pressed.

"I've noticed one of the most common repairs required for their armor is at the shoulder where the chest plate meets the back plate. The metal fastenings are often welded on with haste and fail easily. In the middle of battle, that flaw could be fatal." Thor said.

"Perhaps Asgard's army would benefit from a new design. The dwarves would be eager to help you with that." Lord Bethel said.

"Nay. I would rather design it myself, actually. I wouldn't want the weaknesses of Asgard's armor to be known to its enemies."

"Do you consider the dwarves to be enemies?"

"Hardly, but their allegiance during wartime is easily bought. We don't like that." Loki interjected.

"Well said." Lord Alamand replied.

"Well Thor, how are you settling in?" Odin asked.

"Things are well. My daily lessons fill up much of my time." Thor said.

"That is good." Odin said.

"My King are you feeling well?" Thor asked. Loki wanted to face palm.

"Just a little indigestion. The ailments of an old man." Odin said. It was clearly a lie but Thor did not press.

"Come now father. The Odinsleep is upon you soon." Loki said. It was either admit the truth or let their guests think Odin feeble and on death's door.

"Yes it is. You'll have to…have to…" Odin passed out and Loki rushed to him.

"Guards!" Loki yelled. The room flooded with soldiers in a matter of seconds. Some rushed to the Allfather while others kept their Vanir guests seated at the point of a blade.

"The Allfather is in the Odinsleep. Take him to the repository for his slumber." Loki ordered. He stood up and watched as his father was carried away before turning to Thor.

"Until he awakens, you are king." Loki said. His face was grim.

"Lady and gentlemen, please forgive us, but we will have to conclude these proceedings tomorrow. Please continue to enjoy your meal and the rest of Asgard's hospitality. The servants will guide you to your rooms when you are ready. I wish you all a good evening."


	15. Chapter 15

Loki sat beside Odin as he lay in bed. The golden dome glowed soft, making the elderly King look healthier. It was reassuring. Loki had seen his father like this before, and he had faith that his father would pull through. The old man easily had another 1000 years in him yet.

"Why did you not tell me about the cattle?" Thor asked as he stood behind Loki as he gazed at the King.

"I didn't know. Father threw you a curveball."

"Why? We were in the middle of negotiations. I could have easily tipped our hand." Thor said. Loki chuckled.

"Tipped our hand to what? We were ordering grain not weapons for a military surge. Lord Alamand is a distant cousin of mine and Lord Bethel, while shrewd and conniving is an ally not a foe. He was toying with you."

"But what if I had given the wrong answer?"

"There was no wrong answer. Short of you ordering 5 million cattle instead of 500, there was no real damage you could inflict. If you had, my father would have stepped in immediately. He wanted to see how you'd handle the situation."

"And how did I do?"

"Terribly. I understand your instinct to hide ignorance in the face of possible enemies, but even under those circumstances, you never want to proceed without knowing every detail. Anytime new information is dropped in your lap it is both prudent and expected to stop and assess your situation."

"But surely there are situations that arise where you do not have all of the facts."

"Yes, on the battlefield. But again, we were merely buying food stuffs. Now if this had been a battlefield situation and you were doing some sort of diplomatic dance with an enemy, your instinct to fake it would be more warranted. However, you might want to work on your poker face if you ever want to try bluffing again."

"He thinks I'm an idiot doesn't he." Thor said.

"No. Mistakes are to be expected and this little trade deal was a perfect little test run to give you experience. Besides, you learn more when you make mistakes."

"He prefers trial by fire then?"

"Not usually, but with the Odinsleep upon him, I think he felt a sense of urgency."

"What happens now?" Thor asked.

"Tomorrow at 10am you will convene court, make a brief speech about the duties of the royal regent and then conduct business as usual."

"You're going to be there yes? Because I don't have a clue as to how to do any of that." Thor placed his large hand on Loki's shoulder. His eyes were filled with dread. Loki reached up and placed his hand atop Thor's and twisted his neck to look up at him.

"Yes of course." He said, patting his hand. One of the large gilded doors to the chamber opened and Frigga came in.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. It's like any other." Loki said.

"He'd put it off for too long. It's been a long day. You two should get some rest. You both have a great burden upon you now. I'll keep watch."

"You're going to climb in there with him aren't you?" Loki asked.

"What I do in bed with my husband is none of your business." She said. It made Thor chuckle.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep." Loki said, feeling more than ready to put an end to this day. They left Frigga alone to cuddle her husband as he slept. The halls were quiet, save for the extra patrols of guards that were marching around now that Odin was vulnerable.

"Thank you for helping me with the translations today. I would have been truly lost."

"You're welcome." Loki said. He smiled at Thor, but it was strained. The conflicting emotions made it hard to say more.

"I would like to hold you tonight." Thor said.

"I'd like that." Loki gave him a small nervous smile. They dressed for bed in silence, not looking at one another until they both climbed into bed. They both reached for each other and things became awkward again.

"I could just…"

"If I lay flat maybe…"

"You could put your arm…Actually, I'd like it if you spooned me tonight." Loki said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Loki rolled to his side away from Thor to let him cradle him. He sighed when he felt the large warm chest press to his bare back. The big arm that came around his midsection was strong and reassuring. He felt Thor's nose nuzzle his neck and for once, felt at peace with the man in his bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

A chair was placed next to the throne, small and lower in stature, and Thor knew that Loki would hate it. Still, court would run hours long and Loki could not stand the entire time. As they walked up the dais together Thor caught the sneer that twisted Loki's lips when he saw the offending furniture. His frown disappeared when they faced the crowd once more.

"I, Thor Odinson, Heir to the Throne, Guardian of Mjolnir, and son of Asgard am your acting Regent until such time as the King arises or enters the gates of Valhalla. Court will be now adjourned. Herald of the Court, please call the first order of business." Thor said and took his seat. The throne was softer than it looked the upholstered pad on it was overstuffed and he found he was glad for it. He rested his arms upon the arm rests and felt Loki's hand rest atop one of them. Thor looked him in eyes.

"Together." He said before returning his attention to court.

"If it please his Majesty, the Vanir delegation would like to conclude the trade deal before departure."

"Yes." Thor said. Lord Alamand and the others stepped forward with a roll of parchment in hand.

"We spent last night drafting this up for your approval Majesty." He said. A page took it from his hands and ran it up to Thor. He in turn, handed it to Loki. Loki unfurled the contract and scrutinized it closely and found a small but important typo in the quantifying of payment.

"Lord Bethel, does your speech impediment also translate to the written word?" Loki asked. The craggily old bastard gave Loki a wiry smile.

"I must not have been paying attention. My apologies."

"Everything else checks out. Correct this one word here and we have a bargain. Agreed?"

"If Thor is agreed my prince." He said. Loki scowled.

"Of course." Thor said. Loki handed the parchment back to the page boy, barely concealing his sour expression.

"What is the next order of business?" Thor asked.

"General Gundirth's petition for new armor for the Einherjar Majesty." The Herald called. The Captain stepped forward. He face said contrite but his body language said smug.

"My King, it has come to my attention that our armor suffers some very unfortunate defects and vulnerabilities that could endanger our men. I humbly ask for a new commission of armor for our fighting forces." He said. Thor wanted to charge at the man and slap that smile off of his face. How in the hell had he heard Thor's comments from last night in a closed room? If he said no straight off, he would be viewed as petty and unsympathetic to the needs of Asgard's army. But the thought of saying yes and giving this man what he wanted made him nauseous with anger. He turned to Loki.

"He's playing you and everyone can see it." Loki said at low volume.

"What do I do?"

"If anyone else had made this request, would you hesitate to say yes?" Loki asked.

"No. I would have agreed immediately."

"Then you have your answer. Revenge can wait for another time." Loki said. Thor turned his gaze back to the General.

"Your request is granted. You have my leave to pursue a contract, however, final approval of the new armor design must go through me."

"I thank you King Regent for your wisdom and generosity." He said and bowed out of the court, victorious and still smug.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that man at the first opportunity." Thor said under his breath.

"No. You won't."

"What is the next order of business?" Thor asked.

"The Judgement and Sentencing of Criminals. Bring forth the accused." The Herald called.

"Oh no." Loki muttered.

"What?" Thor asked.

"No, no, no, no. I forgot this was supposed to take place today." Loki said.

"What?"

"Today is the trial of Kelda Northman. You are to pass judgement and sentence upon her." Loki said.

"What did she do?" Thor asked.

"She murdered her Lord, a Nobleman by the name of Ulrich."

"When?" Thor asked.

"A week ago." Loki said.

"Why did I not hear of it?"

"Lord Ulrich's lands are in the far north. Most of the court only learned about the crime this morning." A scrawny young woman, dirty, starved and covered with scars was dragged before the court. Thor did not want to imagine the kind of treatment she'd been receiving while awaiting trial. Her clothes were clean and still had the fold wrinkles in them from whatever shelf they'd been taken from. But this did not hide the haggardness of her hair and face which were coated in a film of oil that hadn't quite washed away with whatever spritz of cold water they gave her. She had shackles on her wrists and feet and they were bleeding. From the throne, Thor could see her collar bone sticking out, which mirrored her gaunt cheeks.

"The accused was found standing over the body of Lord Ulrich with a knife in her hand and her person covered in his blood. This was witnesses by several people, who heard screams and ran to assist their Lord. Kelda Northman, how do you plead?"

"I had to."

"Guilty or innocent. Please speak up."

"It's not that simple…"

"Did you or did you not plunge the dagger into his body?" The Herald pressed.

"Yes but…"

"The accused pleads guilty Majesty."

"No! He was hurting me! Look at me!"

"Silence!" Thor's voice boomed. He was on his feet, passion and rage consuming him. Loki grabbed his arm.

"A word alone Thor." Loki muttered to him. "His Majesty and I shall convene to the royal study to decide the fate of the criminal." Loki announced. Loki pulled Thor around behind the throne and led him to a door hidden in back. Behind the door was Odin's personal study and the moment the door shut Thor yelled in frustration.

"She's not a criminal! It's obvious her master was abusing her. She acted in self-defense!"

"I know." Loki said.

"Then what is there to discuss?"

"Thor, one of the unsavory parts of maintaining power is politics. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a lamb to the wolves to appease them."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I sentence her to death?"

"Think Thor! Your position is very precarious. General Gundirth has backers that would see him ascend to the throne. They are waiting for you to make a mistake. You are a blacksmith. You're a commoner. You're not a member of their club. If you acquit that girl, the nobles will view you as an adversary. You will make enemies if you let her go."

"I will lose Mjolnir if I sentence her to die! What of justice Loki?"

"Justice is a fairytale for children Thor. I learned that a long time ago."

"You're wrong." Thor said. He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes to think. These people care about appearances.

"What are you planning to do Thor?"

"Let me think!" Thor paced about the room. He wanted to spare her life.

"What if I sentenced her to life in prison and then let her go later after the fuss dies down?"

"The guards will notice that she is no longer in the dungeons. Even if you let her go she'll still die. The people out there will have her killed at the first opportunity. She's not safe beyond the palace walls." Loki said.

"I got it!" Thor smiled.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Thor said with a big fat smile. "Don't answer that. Just play along." He said and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Thor! Damn it." Loki cursed as he ran to catch up to his husband. Thor stood before the assembly and looked down on the little woman with a stern expression.

"Kelda Northman, for your crime of murder against your master your punishment is as follows: You shall live. For the remainder of your days you shall serve here in the palace under my direct supervision as a slave to my husband. The palace shall be your prison and I shall be your whip master. Raise your hand against either of us and you will wish death had come to you this day." Thor said, acting as menacing as he could muster. Loki stepped towards the girl, his back rigid and his nose in the air.

"Bring her." Loki said and proceeded towards the royal apartments. The guards shoved the girl along as she whimpered in fear. Thor watched Loki and the girl as they left and he was alone on the throne in the den of wolves.

"Next order of business?" Thor asked.

"The Lords Gaelson and Morrson wish to dispute the land around a creek that separates their fields." The Herald said. Thor withheld a groan. No matter what he decided he was bound to make an enemy of someone.

When Loki and his new slave reach his private chambers he ordered the guards away and shut the door. The took the key for the shackles and unbound her hands.

"Here. You may remove the cuffs from your ankles as well."

"Thank you my prince." She said. She was a tiny thing, like a thimble.

"You have a horror story to tell. I want to hear it. I warn you child. Do not lie to me." Loki said. Her wet eyes reflected terror. She was afraid of him. Good. Her stomach growled then and her eyes shifted to sideboard where a fresh loaf of bread and a jug of wine lay. It is almost lunchtime. His return to his apartment early had no doubt interrupted the servant's schedule.

"Go on. Have it." Loki said. She dove at the table and picked up the enter loaf and bit into. With her back to him, Loki could see the lash mark scar peeking out of her low dress collar. Loki could only vaguely recall Lord Ulrich, but what little he did remember had been petty and unremarkable. Loki let her get a few bites down before asking his first question.

"How many times did he rape you girl?" He asked. Kelda swallowed down her dry mouthful of bread and turned round to look at him.

"I will tell you of anything you wish to know my prince, but I beg you, do not make me speak of that." She said. Loki gave a small wistful smile.

"You must have suffered indeed then. The shame of such humiliation and defilement is a hardship that is easy to fake. For those that have suffered, to speak of it is like reliving it. You could have told me a horror story about the worst things he did to you, daily, hourly even. That you cannot bring yourself to speak of it at all, tells me you had every right to defend yourself."

"Does he hurt you too?" She asked. The question caught Loki off guard. She was a cheeky nosy thing for a victim. It heartened him to see that her spirit had not been completely extinguished.

"No. No Thor does not hurt me." Loki's eyes dropped and now he turned his back to her.

"Someone did." She said.

"Yes. Someone did."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing. Listen to me carefully Kelda for your position, though protected is not without danger. We will keep you housed here in one of our personal servant rooms. There is a small chamber down that hallway. It was meant for the future governess of my children but for the time being it is yours. When you are with me in public you will cower in fear. I likewise will say and do things to you while in public that are unkind. You must never leave the palace. To do so would put you at terrible risk. The nobles will want your head for what you have done, but will restrain their need for vengeance if they feel you are suffering adequately in your current station. Do you understand?"

"Yes my prince."

"Good. Your life will be lonely Kelda. The other palace servants will look down their nose at you and worry that you might try to harm us. These chambers, while large and luxurious will be your prison. I will have the head matron assign you your duties. Perhaps, one day, when the public have forgotten you, I can arrange your exile to a quiet village with a new name."

"Thank you!" She cried out and crumpled to the ground at his feet, and hugging his legs.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor returned to their chambers at the end of the day and gave Loki a full report. Thor ended up siding with the noble that was going to lose land because of the change in the flow of the creek. The other noble was clearly making a land grab and Thor shut him down. Lord Strickman is now a political enemy.

"What else was covered?"

"Tax collection in the eastern villages are down from last year. I don't know what that means."

"It means Lord Njordson, who had a great harvest this year, is stiffing the local taxman. We'll have to make an example of him." Loki said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Great. How about you? How is…she?"

"Starved, frightened, and beaten into submission, until she snapped at any rate. She's a meek little thing, but I suppose even a worm can turn when all other options are gone. She's a desperate creature, but not a criminal. She's already eaten my dinner and yours. Poor thing is terribly skinny. The head matron is putting her in charge of keeping our chambers clean, collecting up our laundry for the wash maids and such. She won't have a friend in the world."

"She'll have us." Thor said.

"She's a servant Thor. A slave in fact. We cannot be kind to her when she is in public. I've warned her as much. You'll need to be publicly cruel to her a time or two."

"I understand. The theatre of politics is more hazardous than I ever imagined. I would not have made it through the day today without your guidance." Thor said.

"You're welcome." Loki said. He sighed feeling tired and defeated. Thor had proven himself a far more capable king than he had expected. It will only be a matter of time before he will have the experience to rule alone. Then what will his life be?

"I see the wheels in your mind turning Loki. Tell me your thoughts." Thor said.

"You did well today." He said simply. Thor picked up on the undertone.

"Well enough to make you feel insecure I see."

"I'm not…" Loki started to scream, but the words died on his tongue. He couldn't tell a convincing lie to himself let alone Thor.

"You handled sitting in that tiny chair with grace and dignity today. I know you hated it. I am proud of you." Thor said.

"It was nothing." Loki said, sounding flippant. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Loki turned away from him.

"Hey." Thor grabbed his shoulder. "What we accomplished today was no small thing, and we did it together."

"You saved that girl, not me remember?"

"And you saved me from the wolves. We can do this together Loki. That's not to say we won't disagree. I predict you and I will have some amazing rip-roaring fights in the future with the fate of all of Asgard at stake. But I look forward to them. In time the people will not differentiate between a ruling from you or I. They will learn that your voice has equal weight."

"Not when I'm sitting on garden furniture Thor." Loki said.

"A minor detail which I can fix." Thor said and pulled Loki in for a kiss. It made Loki smile if only briefly.

"Sentimental fool."

"You are getting to know me." Thor said. His expression was warm as he held Loki close in an embrace. Loki leaned in for a kiss, feeling nervous and excited. Desire crept into him and he placed his hands on Thor's shoulders. Thor took the invitation, hopeful that tonight would be the night.

A knock came at their door. It was Kelda.

"Yes?" Loki asked, clearly agitated.

"Forgive me my Prince, but I need to use the facilities and cannot find them. I got lost." She said, as she fidgeted in their presence. Thor chuckled.

"It is alright. Come. I'll show you where it is." He said. Loki huffed and threw a silent temper tantrum when Thor left the room. He tossed off his clothes and yanked on his pajamas and jumped into bed frustrated yet again.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What is this my prince?" Kelda asked as she inspected the different colored powders.

"Makeup. It's usually used to accentuate the eyes, but I'm going to use it on you to make it look like you have bruises."

"So people will think you've been beating me?"

"Yes. You'll be following me today. You must remain always one step behind and never speak unless I speak to you. I'm going to slap you at some point today as well. Be ready for that. I'll try to avoid putting my full force behind it, and I apologize in advance if I hurt you too much."

"I've endured far worse my prince." She said. Loki applied the makeup to her arms and gave her a short sleeved servant's dress to wear. When they were ready to leave the royal chambers Loki put short chained shackles on her ankles which shortened her stride and made it difficult to keep up. Loki went to have tea with the Duchess Fjordnir and her companions. He'd been invited and of course, they would take the opportunity to humiliate Loki's new servant whenever possible.

"I must say, you and Thor handled court yesterday splendidly my prince." The Duchess said.

"Thank you for noticing." He said.

"So the other omegas and I were wondering, how is the new King? You know…" The Duchess waggled her eyebrows at him. She and Loki were not close friends but suddenly everyone around him acted like they were.

"My Alpha is a brute in bed." The Lady Aegir said and giggled. "He is! He's so strong and dominating. I love it. I feel like I could drift off in his arms and know nothing could ever hurt me while I'm there." She said, looking absolutely dreamy.

"Well, Thor is gentle and kind." Loki said, looking down at his plate.

"Gentle? A gentle Alpha. That is surprising. Do you feel secure?"

"Yes, of course." Loki said.

"I don't know. I know if my alpha was gentle with me I'd wonder if he'd have the stamina to survive on the battlefield." The Duchess said. The other women giggled. There were five of them.

"Thor's stamina is not a problem." Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Well, so long as he satisfies you, that is all that matters." The Duchess said. "Oh, I do believe we are getting low on tea."

"Allow me my lady. My new serving girl needs to learn her place. Kelda! Fetch us more tea and be quick about it!" Loki snapped at her. The ladies all looked at each other above their fans with approval. Kelda skittered off and Loki thought he heard the sound of her face planting somewhere down the hall. No doubt one of the Duchess's servants tripped her. She returned a moment later with a giant wet spot on the front of her dress and a half empty pot of tea.

"You stupid girl!" Loki swat her and she went stumbling back with a little more power than Loki knew was in his slap. Excellent.

"Allow one of my servants to see to our needs my prince. You have your hands full training this one."

"She'll learn her place, one way or another." He said, sipping his tea. He was worried for her. How hot was the water that spilled down her front?

"Do you think you are pregnant yet?" The Lady Fortuna asked.

"No. No not yet." Loki said.

"That's a shame. Did you take a potion?" The Duchess asked. Loki's defenses went up. There was more going on here than minor gossip.

"Yes." He lied. "Thor and I want to have time to work on our marriage before we suffered the added burden of children. We barely know each other and we need time to be together and build up our relationship." He said.

"Of course." The Duchess said. She smiled at him but Loki knew better. Twice now the woman has called Thor's virility and stamina into question. Calling Thor a weak alpha was no small insult.

"I'm tired my friends. I have many more duties to which I must see and I have lingered long enough."

"I thank you for gracing us with your presence my prince. We all look forward to seeing you again." The Duchess said.

"As do I." Loki said and left, barking at Kelda for good measure. They returned to the palace where Thor was busy studying Vanir.

"You need to make more appearances in the training yard the next few weeks. Make some big displays of your strength and new skills."

"Why?"

"Your enemies are trying to create a narrative that you are weak and unfit to rule."

"How so?" Thor asked. Loki looked away.

"I was questioned as to why I was not yet with child." Loki said.

"Oh, I see. Do you want children?"

"No. You and I have a lot of work to do before we are ready for that. I told them I took a potion."

"But that is the angle they are trying?" Thor asked.

"Yes." Loki said. "I think we should have sex tonight." Loki said.

"No, not like that. I'll not have a loving act be turned into a matter of state."

"The consummation of our marriage is a matter of state."

"It was consummated."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and I still disagree. I'll not touch you unless it is something we both want." Thor got up and put the book he was studying back on the shelf. Loki watched him leave and wanted to scream. He did want it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Thor asked Volstagg.

"You are a very big and strong lad. I've taught you everything I know. The only thing left to do is practice with new partners."

"I can't afford to lose today." Thor said.

"I know. Start off by challenging some first year trainee and then work your way up. Avoid fighting Aegir if you can. You do not want to lose a wrestling match to him right now." He said.

"What about the General?"

"He was a prime fighter in his day, but thankfully hasn't taken up a challenge here in the ring in centuries." Volstagg said. Thor put Mjolnir down on the weapons table next to the swords, axes, and daggers. It was a subtle reminder that he was the only one that could wield her, and it was more powerful than all the other weapons next to it.

Thor walked into the sandpit where the wrestling was done. He spied some of the more seasoned warriors doing rounds in the farther pit and headed to the closer one full of newbies.

"My King Regent. You honor me." The young man said. The other young soldiers stood at attention.

"At ease gentlemen. I am a beginner like all of you, and like you I am in need of practice. So here I am. I know the rules state that blows below the belt are permitted, but if you respect my crown jewels, I shall respect yours." Thor said with a smile, eliciting chuckles from all of the men. Thor and his opponent took up positions and the fight began.

The young man was quicker than Volstagg but not as strong. Though he managed to pull Thor into a grip, he could not keep him there. Thor flipped him and kept him pinned for ten seconds. The young soldiers clapped and cheered for him and Thor took on his next opponent. He fought three in a row before taking a rest. By now the more seasoned warriors had taken notice of Thor, and he could tell they were itching to fight him.

"My King!" Aegir called out. Leaving off the title regent was a not so subtle kiss-ass move, and Aegir was not known for brown nosing. Thor frowned.

"Would you do me the honor of a match?" He asked. Shit.

"Yes of course." Thor said. Aegir was a large man, as large as Thor and absolutely more experienced. They squared off and lunged for one another. His eyes were calculating. Thor knew he was going to lose.

The fight began and Thor strained and hustled. Dripping in sweat and caked in sand from the wrestling ring, they grunted as each man fought for purchase. He was fast but he tested Thor, using basic moves on him, which Thor anticipated. What he didn't expect was the leg whipping out to undercut him and knock him on his ass. He was pinned, and the fight hadn't even lasted a full ten seconds.

Aegir offered him a hand and helped him up.

"You did well my King, considering you are new to the sport. I look forward to future bouts with you, once you are more seasoned." He said.

"And I you." Thor said. He could feel an electrical charge in the air. It wasn't coming from the young soldiers, but the older ones. A sense of anticipation and confirmation of something unspoken. He felt it, the traitors in his midst. What he could not figure, was who. He left the training grounds and returned to the palace to report to Loki.

XxXxXxXx

Another week went by and Odin was still in the Odinsleep. At Loki's direction Thor started practicing his flying technique with Mjolnir. How much that impressed the men, they couldn't be sure.

"Darling? Have you seen my blue small clothes?" Thor yelled as he looked through a dresser drawer. He liked them. They were looser than the others and more comfortable for training. He was clad in a thick white robe, hardly a clothing item fit for a tough and manly Alpha.

"Ask Kelda. It might not be back from the laundry yet." Loki yelled from the bathroom. Thor continued rummaging and stopped dead. He reached out and pulled free something that did not belong. It was a pair of thigh high stockings with bows trimming the top. They were a shade of pink so pale that they were almost white. With them was a pair of lacy panties. For a moment Thor wondered if they belonged to an old conquest of Loki's, but further examination of the panties revealed that they were male omega panties.

"Did you find them?" Loki asked as he entered the room. Thor turned to face him holding the items in his hands. Loki's eyes went wide.

"Are these yours?" Thor asked. Loki closed the gap between them in half a second, snatching them out of Thor's hands and shoving them back into the drawer.

"No! It's nothing. It's not what it looks like. They belong to…to um… a friend." Loki lied, his face turned down and his back to Thor. Time ticked by as neither spoke, frozen still as they stood in awkward silence.

"Do you still fear me?" Thor asked.

"No."

"Tell me, what keeps you from sharing this with me?" Thor asked, gentle yet prodding. Loki turned to meet his gaze. He thought of excuses but they all died on his lips. He chewed his bottom lip, thinking hard before he spoke.

"I've never told anyone about those. They are private. They are mine. They make me feel pretty and soft and all the things I'm not supposed to feel."

"Says who?"

"I can't remember."

"I would like to see you in them. Would you model them for me?"

"Now?" Loki asked. Thor nodded.

"But, we have to convene court in fifteen minutes."

"Court can wait." Thor said. He walked to their chamber door and called out to nearby guard. He instructed the man to inform the court herald that court was cancelled for the day. When he shut the door he locked it, ensuring that not even the servants could enter to do their usual cleaning.

"I can count on one hand the number of times my father cancelled court, and the reasons were all serious." Loki said.

"This is serious Loki. You are the most important thing in my life. You are my priority. Not Mjolnir, not the throne, not even Asgard. You. This marriage. Us. And right now there is nothing more important than you trusting me. Let me see your soft side love." Thor asked. He carded his fingers through the locks jutting out from Loki's temple and tucked them behind his ear. Loki's breath caught as his carefully erected walls came crashing down.

"I need to…prepare. I'll be just a few minutes." Loki said. He ran back to the dresser and pulled out the items before ducking into the bathroom. When Thor heard the bathwater turn on he smiled. Loki had already bathed this morning, which meant he was probably shaving his legs. Thor sat down on the bed with a book of poems and waited.

Twenty minutes passed before he heard the water draining. Then another ten minutes passed. And then another ten minutes passed. Thor began to wonder what Loki was doing in there, but chalked it up to nerves. He smiled and kept reading.

The door creaked open and was loud in the quiet room. Loki appeared, fidgeting and timid for Thor's inspection. Loki had curled his hair and it framed his face in lovely waves. Loki's lips were shiny with some sort of fat and Thor couldn't be sure but he thought that it might have been tinted with berry juice. His chest was hairless, not that it had much hair before, but Thor noted that some of the random hairs around Loki's nipples were gone. Loki's lower half was transformed. His creamy legs were completely smooth and now covered with the thigh high stockings. The little bows were positioned just so, and the high-waisted panties concealed Loki's semi hard shaft, which the garment kept pinned to his abdomen and aiming to the left.

"Amazing. Turn around." Thor said. Loki did, looking over his shoulder to gage Thor's reaction. Omega panties were always backless. Two thick straps of soft fabric cupped under his cheeks and joined with the waistband and front fabric at the hips. It made Loki's exposed ass take on a sweetheart shape.

"Come here." Thor said. Loki approached the bed and with each step the scent of verbena and lilac intensified. So too, did Loki's sweet omega scent. Thor removed his bath robe and was instantly naked. His excitement for his mate was evident.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Come lay down." Thor said. Loki climbed onto the bed and rolled onto his stomach, a move Thor had not expected. It was a position that required a great deal of trust from Loki and Thor appreciated the gesture. He touched the back of Loki's thigh, making him jump slightly.

"Shh." Thor cooed for him. He pressed kisses to the small of Loki's back and ran his hand up until he was cupping and massaging a nice firm cheek. He noted the slick forming in that crevice, a good sign of Loki's arousal. Thor shifted on the bed and for a moment Loki couldn't see what Thor was doing.

Then, Thor was on top of him. From shoulders to rump, Loki could feel every square inch of his backside pressing against Thor's front. Thor's cock rested in that crack and Loki's skin shivered with want.

"I have you little one. You are so soft Loki. So delicate. You remind me of the rosebud."

"I don't want to be hard anymore."

"I know love. I know." Thor moved his hips, giving small thrusts that dragged his cock up and down Loki's crevice. The slick gathering there coated his cock, readying it for penetration. Loki's butt arched up, greedy for more of that firm flesh and a harsher movement inside. Without precursor, Thor slipped inside.

Loki gasps and tears sprang to his eyes, not because of fear or pain, but relief.

"I'm so proud of you. Take me in love." Thor felt his heart pound, the beat flushing a rhythm on his ear drums. With his head buried in Loki's neck, that sweet musty scent called to him. His instincts reared up, like a starving feral creature. Thor growled and gripped his hips hard. With a possessive jerk, Thor pulled up onto his knees and then thrust hard once.

"Tell me how you want it, and be honest."

"I want your strength, all of it. I want to be claimed. I want the deep knot."

"A deep knotting outside of a heat can be painful. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Loki said. Thor pulled back, almost all the way and then thrust back in with a violent collision of pelvises. Then again. Then again. All thought left Loki's mind. Pleasure, at first electric, built into layers, one after another into a dull sweet ache. He panted and moaned, feeling consumed by raw animal power. Thor snarled and for the first time Loki saw the Alpha side of Thor. His grip on his body was painful, yet thrilling. The ache grew to a taut unpleasantness as Loki felt slightly out of reach of something. His body was yearning, searching. For what, Loki did not know, and all he could do was listen to his instincts. He squeezed his channel around Thor's shaft and Thor bent down and sank his teeth into his neck.

"Ah!" Loki's channel quaked as his orgasm began. The entire length of Thor's cock swelled, doubling the girth and filling that channel. Thor pressed deeper and deeper until his head locked into place inside another smaller channel and then the tip bulbed up.

"Ow! Ah! Ah! Thor…Thor…" Loki whined from discomfort. The pain didn't last long, or at least Loki couldn't find the energy to focus on it. The extended orgasm had begun. They were bonding. Loki felt Thor's muscular frame go rigid and tense. He released his bite and sucked in a breath as his seed flooded Loki deep inside.

"I am your Alpha, say it."

"You are my Alpha."

"You are mine to command."

"I am yours to command."

"You are mine to protect."

"I am yours to protect."

"You will submit to me."

"Ah! Yes!"

"Say it!" Thor growled into his ear and nipped at his neck in warning.

"I submit!"

"You are my omega. You are my mate. I'll love no other but you. I'll breed no other but you, and I'll die to protect you." Thor pressed kisses to Loki's shoulder and hair as they rode the wave of bliss together.

"Oh! Thor…Thor…"

"My sweet Loki. So strong in the throne room. So fragile in the bedroom. You can be soft like the rose petal here. I will cradle you in my rough hands and keep you safe from all harm." Thor said as his body rocked with the bliss of engorgement.

Laying there, pressed down with the heavy weight of the large imposing man, Loki had never felt so free. His mind was empty and his worries all gone. He felt protected and sated. He felt loved. The safety and comfort in an Alpha's arms was utter heaven. One that he'd denied himself for far too long.

Thor pressed more kisses on Loki's neck and then down between his shoulders. As his cock deflated, Thor felt his energy drain from him. When they finally uncoupled they crashed hard with Thor on his side and Loki tucked up into that spoon, cradled in joyous slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**FYI, I went back to the last chapter and changed the name of the guy Thor wrestled. Because I forgot that Tyr is already dead in this fic and I'm a space cadet. Sorry for any confusion. Moving on...**

"Tell me what you are thinking." Thor said in his alpha voice. The resonance of the deeper vocal cords sent a shiver up Loki's spine and made his lower abdomen curl with arousal.

"I love you, and I hate you for it." Loki said. Thor chuckled.

"Do you trust me now?"

"Yes, against my better judgement. I feel enslaved by my baser instincts."

"I will not use my commanding voice on you when we conduct royal duties. I reserve that for the bedroom only."

"You swear it?"

"I do." Thor said. They were getting ready for court again. They'd spent the entire day yesterday in bed doing things to each other that Loki had only read about in books filled with erotica. The memory of Thor embedding his face in his crevice and mapping out his slick opening with his tongue still got him erect just thinking about it. Loki's face blushed and he focused his attention on his armor to keep his excitement in check. He finished with the last clasped, looked in the mirror and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"I'm so tired. I hate this. I don't want to pretend anymore." Loki looked himself up and down. His attire looked ridiculous to him now. Ultra-masculine with his cape jutting out from his shoulders to make him appear broader. He had padding in places to make it appear that he had more bulk than he really did, including his manhood. The black leather and silver trim made him look sinister and dangerous.

"How do you mean?"

"Other omegas do not dress this way."

"No, but then they aren't the prince of the realm either. You have good cause for wanting to intimidate the people around you. Perhaps once your father is back on the throne, you can experiment with some softer fabrics."

"I don't know if that is wise." Loki said.

"You've endured many changes over these last few weeks. Give it time." Thor pressed a kiss to his temple and held his hand. A knock came at the door.

"My King Regent, My Prince?" Kelda asked.

"Enter."

"My I take your linens?" She asked.

"Of course. Kelda where did you get that bruise?" Loki asked. The top of her hand looked like it had been smashed.

"A heavy casket iron skillet landed on it." She said.

"Let me guess, the cook accidentally placed it on top of it."

"Something like that." She said.

"You'll have to forgive Gertrude. She's a fiercely loyal servant and she probably thinks you'll slit my throat in my sleep." Loki said. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected. I'm only getting tripped about once a day now. It is still a vast improvement over my previous circumstances." She said.

"Yes well, you've suffered enough abuse to last two lifetimes. I'll speak with her and the other servants on the matter." Loki said.

"Thank you my liege." She said. Kelda had gained a good twenty pounds since coming under their care. Her body, starved for nutrition was holding onto every calorie and she looked bloated though she ate no more than anyone else. The healers said her metabolism would be wonky for a while, but that she would level out. She gathered up the soiled sheets from the bed, smiling to herself. It was the first time she'd noted the stains of sexual activity from their marriage bed, and she deposited them into her basket before opening the windows.

The room smelled pungent with their intertwined musk. Just because she was a beta, didn't mean she was immune to the heady scents emitted by both of her masters. She made a hasty exit. She left their chambers with her basket of laundry and headed down the long halls and down several sets of stairs. She went to a small back courtyard where the giant laundry tub was located for the palace.

The area was swarming with servants all either dropping off, picking up, or performing the palace washing. Many of the servants openly sneered at her while others made a show of avoiding her or ignoring her. She made her deposit and picked up a fresh set before heading back. Thankfully, no one stuck out their foot to trip her, this time.

As she walked down the long corridor alone she thought about what life would be like alone in a modest cottage on her own patch of land. With scant neighbors or a new identity perhaps she could find a husband and have children. Maybe, if she were given her freedom before her womb shriveled up and became a wasteland.

A hand reached out from a shadowed cornered and yanked her into an alcove. She shrieked, but her mouth was muffled by a large rough hand. She found herself looking up into the eyes of a man she did not recognize.

"It goes without saying, if you make any more noise, I'll kill you. You're a pretty little thing for being so treacherous. Tell me Kelda, how do you like your new masters?" He removed his hand from her mouth to let her speak.

"Fine. They're fine."

"Are they?" He looked down at her swollen blue black left hand. "My master would treat you far better than they. He would reward you with your freedom, if you assisted us that is."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, trembling. He pulled out a set of sheets from another basket and switched them with the ones that she had.

"Make their bed."

"What's in the sheets?"

"Never you mind your pretty little head. You'll be rewarded by my master with freedom and riches for your assistance…and if not, I'll find you again." He said. He shoved her back into the hallway. Kelda looked back but the man had slipped away through one of the palaces many hidden corridors. Kelda trembled as she fretted over what to do. Her walk back to the royal chambers was a slow one.

XxXxXxXx

"…your price for the new armor is too high." Thor said. He could feel the amateur bluntness tripping out of his mouth. He didn't care though. This business deal rankled him on a personal level.

"What my husband meant to say, was that your calculations for the raw materials and labor have not taken into account the current prices for iron ore. The supply glut from the new mining colony has brought down prices considerably. The armor should be cheaper to make. We would appreciate it if you passed on some of those savings to us." Loki said.

"There are plenty of Asgardian blacksmiths that would love to deliver on this contract for a much more competitive price, and the quality would be better in my opinion." Thor added. Loki glared at Thor.

"If the Asgardian Army finds our work so displeasing, then perhaps I will seek contracts elsewhere." Tyrion said. The little man was shrewd and insufferable. Thor couldn't stand him.

"We are presenting this new commission because we have found our current armor design wanting. The chest and back plates are well formed; we simply need to rectify a small but important weakness. We have the utmost faith and confidence that your craftsmen can perfect our already superior armor." Loki said. Thor frowned openly. He did not understand why such a large contract could not be given to his own countrymen. He would have killed for a contract this large when he was a smithy. Instead he had to survive on repair work and commissions from the nobles. Even the blacksmiths in the heart of Gladshiem only maintained the army. They seldom crafted anything new.

Thor's poor attempt at diplomacy had unraveled within minutes and his terrible poker face was non-existent. He scowled at the dwarf delegate. Loki pinched Thor on his triceps, hard.

"Perhaps, I was being a bit greedy. One gold coin per half dozen sets."

"8 sets per gold coin." Thor growled.

"My King Regent, that is a slave wage." Tyrion said. Thor laughed at him.

"You have my pity Lord Tyrion, for you are not used to dealing with someone who knows the true time and cost required to make the things we need. I am being generous. You will take my offer or seek business elsewhere." Thor said.

"You drive a hard bargain King Regent. I accept." Tyrion gave a short bow and left the hall.

"That is all for today. Court adjourned." Thor said.

"You lost your temper." Loki said.

"Why do we not employ our own people to this task?" Thor asked.

"Countries that rely on one another economically are less likely to go to war with one another. The dwarves might be short in stature but they are warriors, and they have no qualms about using dishonorable means to win."

"What do you mean by dishonorable means?"

"The last time the dwarves went to war with another country, they hid from the army and attacked the women and children left behind. They are brutal creatures Thor. Their favorite weapon is fire."

"I'm tired and I have a headache. I'm going straight to bed." Thor said.

"You need to eat dinner. Trust me. Not eating will only make it worse."

"I suppose. Dinner, then bed after." Thor said.

"Yes, then bed, and other things." Loki said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

There was screaming. A man was screaming. It came from the royal bedchambers. It was followed by shouting and then more screaming. This time, a woman. There was blood. So much blood. A rush of guards came. Two bodies were carried out. One was missing its head.

"My prince! Please let me tend to you!" Lady Eir begged.

"Tend to my husband!" Loki snarled at her. She blanched. The poison in the sheets was a potent one, absorbed through the skin. Judging from the King Regent's backside, he'd gotten the brunt of it.

"Your husband is dead my prince. I am sorry, but he absorbed too much of the poison." She said. Thor's skin was milky blue and his eyes were wide open. Loki stood there, left hand balled into a fist and back rod straight. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed as sweat dripped down his face. The sun was rising in the east.

"Awaken my mother. I need her to plan the funeral for me. I have business to address." Loki said.

"But my prince! Your wounds!" The healer called after him, but he did not listen. Loki strode back to his room as the palace guards flanked him to offer additional protection. They'd failed the royal family.

Servants had swarmed the room to clean up the mess. One servant, of course, was absent. Brain matter and bits of skull radiated out from the striking point on the floor. Loki had done it. The servants all looked sad for their prince and he could hear them muttering Kelda's name under their breaths, cursing her for eternity. Loki went to the bath to wash off the remaining poison on his skin and prepare himself for court. Those sheets had been given to Kelda, that much he knew.

Loki took his time showering, to think about who wanted to hurt him and why. Both he and Thor had been the target. What would the assassin do now knowing Loki had survived? With the Allfather still asleep, a coup was coming. He could feel it. Now, more than ever, he needed to show strength. He dressed in his most menacing outfit and when he left the lavatory he laid eyes on a new servant girl.

"You there. Follow me." Loki ordered. The girl did not speak but followed her prince as ordered. Someone else was also following Loki. An invisible man. Cloaked in magic he shadowed the pair all the way to the throne room. Word of the assassination had spread quickly and the nobles were already trickling into court. Soldiers were everywhere. Loki sat upon his father's throne, in power for the first time. Loki relished the feel of it beneath his bottom. His fingers curled around the hilt of the armrest. A smile curled his lips.

"My prince! The General would like…" The Court Herald began.

"King! I am King. Now. What do you want?" Loki asked. The Court Herald blanched as a frown spread across his face.

"The Allfather has not yet passed." He said.

"He is henceforth retired, and my husband is dead. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki said. Another moment of silence passed. "Speak!"

"General Gundirth would like a word my King."

"Oh, I'm sure he has several words for me. He can go last." Loki said.

"My King?"

"Did I stutter? Do as I command or I'll have you tossed into the dungeons."

"The night's watch is up then."

"Very well." Loki said.

"The King calls upon the night's watch to report." The Court Herald announced. The Captain of the Guard stepped forward, looking grim.

"Report." Loki ordered.

"My men saw nothing last night to indicate foul play my King. Only one strange occurrence in the palace stables. Two horses were stolen."

"The assassins no doubt making their escape. Gather the men to give chase." Loki ordered.

"I would my King except, I don't think they fled the city." The guard said. Loki raised an eyebrow. "We found the head of one of the horses not far from the palace. We surmise that some thief stole the animals to butcher and sell for meat."

"Given what occurred last night I doubt that very much. I still want a search party to find the rider. Now go." Loki said. "What's next on the agenda?"

"My King, the people would very much like for you to address what happened last night." The Court Herald said.

"I bet they would. Who's next?"

"General Gundirth Sire, no one else has asked to speak."

"So be it." Loki said. The servant that followed him from his chambers presented Loki a chalice filled with wine, which Loki snatched and slurped down.

"My King, on behalf of the Einherjar and the people of Asgard please except my apology for our failure." The General knelt before Loki. Far from looking aggrieved or contrite, he looked to be merely followed expected protocol. Nothing more.

"Mmm, tempted but…no."

"My King?"

"You must be so disappointed about my husband's death. Now that I'm single, you're free to pursue me again."

"I had nothing to do with this act of treason! I swear it!"

"Such pretty empty words from a pretty empty man. Tell me General, what debauched things would you do to me if given the chance?" Loki asked, rising from his seat and taking slow deliberate steps down the dais.

"You cannot begrudge me for coveting the greatest treasure in the realm. All men do."

"Yes, but few have the resources to snatch it up in a military coup. A man like you. In a position of power. Legions of soldiers loyal to you. Tell me General, just how long do I have before you make your move?"

"I wasn't talking about the throne. Do you not know what you do, what you are to those that are constantly in your presence? You are the nightingale, the siren, and goddess divine." The General said.

"Ah yes, and once I've learned my place as your Omega, the people will look to you for guidance? You would rule and I would be your submissive little bitch?"

"You say that as though your marriage were no different." Gundirth said.

"It was different. Far more than you can know." Loki said. "SEIZE HIM!" Einherjar surrounded the General and the man was led away in chains to the dungeon. The floor of the throne room seemed made of eggshells and the air of gunpowder.

"I hereby declare Asgard to be in a state of mourning. Court is adjourned." Loki said and then fled to his chambers, though he was still not alone. The servant girl followed him, along with the invisible shadow, trailing in their wake.

"Get out." Loki barked at the three women scrubbing the blood stain out of the fur rug next to the fireplace. They picked up the large hid and took it with them, shutting and locking the door behind them. Loki turned to the servant girl and muttered a charm to change her face.

"Did you find him?" Loki asked.

"No. He wasn't in the crowd." Kelda said.

"Thor what did you see?" Loki asked.

"Can you take the charm off first? Not being able to see my own hand in front of my face is no longer novel or fun."

"Of course." Loki said. He muttered another charm and Thor appeared out of thin air. Thor touched his body and sighed in relief. He knew he looked stupid but he didn't care.

"You don't think the healers will figure out that dead body is really a horse?" Thor asked.

"Not so long as the funeral is swift. The charm lasts a maximum of three days. The boat will burn by this evening. What did you hear?"

"Much what we suspected, and some that we didn't. People are expecting a civil war. There seemed to be a consensus among the crowd that Asgard's army is about to turn against the crown. There were also some mutterings about Asgard's Navy as well."

"Admiral Aegeal. He's very old, older than my father. But his son Aegir is in line to replace him."

"Aegir, I remember him. He beat me in a wrestling match. I don't see how the Navy could be a threat. The ocean is far off and the river doesn't run close to the palace."

"Hard to say, since you were eavesdropping on rumors. It could be nothing, or everything."

"What happens now?" Kelda asked.

"By putting Gundirth in the dungeons, we force his hand. Those loyal to him must now act or abandon him. Or, if there is a co-conspirator, they would use this to eliminate Gundirth and rally the army around them. Either way, battle is imminent."

"What can I do?" Kelda asked. Loki smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You, my dear get to go home." Loki said.

"My prince?"

"Look into the mirror Kelda at your face. You will never look upon it again. I am going to give you a new one and it will be permanent." Loki walked over to a bureau and opened up a drawer to pull out a heavy purse. "This contains enough gold to keep you comfortable in a nice cottage in the country for the rest of your days. For your service to the crown, I thank you. You are pardoned Kelda. Thor will take you far from here to a quiet place where you may start over."

"Don't stamp out the revolution until I get back." Thor said.

"Don't worry. These sort of things like to start under the cover of darkness." Loki said.


	20. Chapter 20

Thor touched down in his home town and deposited Kelda there. He knocked on the door of his old home and the young man that took over his residence answered.

"Your Highness. What brings you home?" Eric asked.

"I need a small favor. This young lady needs a place to stay until she can set up her own household. A few days at most." Thor said. Eric noticed then the petite woman hiding behind him. A sweet little beta with a lovely face.

"I don't have much room, as you know, but I will endeavor to make her comfortable." He said. Thor's face beamed a warm smile.

"Good. One more thing. Tell no one you saw me. And no matter what you hear in the news about me, don't believe a word of it. And should anyone come looking for this lovely girl, you protect her. You understand, yes?"

"I will my liege."

"Thank you." Thor said. Kelda looked at the man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was young like her and he had a gentleness about him despite his large muscular arms.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." She said back.

"Well, I leave you to it then. Take care Kelda."

"I cannot thank you enough. Know that you have at least one loyal subject in all the realm. If you ever have need of me again, I'll be here."

"I'll come check on you sometime, see how you are faring. Farewell."

"Farewell."

XxXxXx

While Thor was busy dropping Kelda off in his home town, Loki was busy holding a fake funeral for a dead horse. Frigga, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg were all brought in on the ruse. The four warriors abandoned the training fields that day in preference for hanging out in the palace halls. When Thor returned he had to use the secret royal passages to avoid being seen and hid inside his own rooms until Loki came back. Loki cast the invisibility spell on him again.

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Not long. Hogun informed me that there are intrigues taking place right now. I can't trust the Einherjar to guard the dungeons. I don't know which ones are loyal to me. I need you to pull guard duty down there." Loki said.

"Aye." Thor said, and took off to the lower levels. The sun had set and the sky had taken on the dark purple hue of encroaching night. Frigga remained with Odin, her magic and sword ready for an assassination attempt.

Loki returned to the throne room and sat down on the great seat of power that his father had denied him. He found he did not mind sharing it with Thor as much as he used to. It still irked him that he'd been replaced, and yet he was grateful for the love he had gained. His father had not been completely wrong.

The doors to the throne room opened, pulling Loki from his musings. Aegir entered. Alone.

"Lord Agealson. What can I do for you at this late hour?" Loki asked.

"It occurs to me my prince that there is currently a power vacuum. With your poor husband dead and the most likely replacement incarcerated in the dungeons, the future of Asgard is up in the air."

"Is it now?" Loki asked. Aegir was a large man like Thor. His hands were roughened not from the sword but from the ropes of the ships he sailed. He was on the verge of Admiralty, once his father passed on. Serving in Asgard's navy was nowhere near as impressive as serving in the army. Sailors were not given the same amount of respect as Asgard's soldiers. They were often overlooked.

"Tyr was not a smart man but he understood that biology trumps almost all other laws. It trumps birthright, it trumps achievement, and it trumps justice. He understood that when he tried to rape you."

"How do you know about that?"

"I pay well to learn the secrets of the royal family. That worthless husband of yours failed to get you with child during your honeymoon. All I simply need to do is put a babe in your belly and the throne will be mine."

"My father changed the laws. You will not benefit from such a crime."

"Under normal circumstances you'd be right, but like I said there is a power vacuum. Asgard is currently without a King."

"I am King." Loki said. He heard it then. Yelling in the distance. Soldiers were running towards the stairs and down to the dungeons. Others were headed to Odin's sleeping chambers. His mother! Aegir lifted a pea-shooter to his mouth and blew. The dart flew out and hit Loki right in the neck, poisoning him with a heat inducer. Loki yanked the dart from his neck and growled.

"If you think fucking me is all you have to do to win the crown you have errored, gravely." Green sparks of magic flew up from his fingers and Loki hurled a ball of magic at his would be rapist. But Aegir did something Loki did not expect, he deflected it with magic of his own. Loki stood there slack-jawed with surprise.

"You didn't think I would come here unprepared after what you did to Tyr and his men?" Aegir grinned. Loki understood then, that General Gundirth was a distraction. Aegir knew that the man had also coveted the throne and used him to his benefit. While everyone was busy defending Odin and fighting in the dungeons, Loki was alone. The men began to slowly circle one another, like they were wrestlers in the sand ring of the arena.

"Why the poisoned sheets? I could have died."

"You were supposed to. And then I would have accused Gundirth of the crime. I had evidence planted to frame him but it became unnecessary. I knew his loyal men would try to free him and I could pin Odin's assassination on them as well. With you, Thor, and the Allfather dead, the line of succession would have fallen to me as Admiral of the Navy."

"Your father is Admiral of the Navy."

"He passed away this morning." Aegir lunged at Loki. He dodged using a spell to knock Aegir back. It only worked partially but Loki could see the man was not as well versed in magic as he. His assailant recovered too quickly, however and was on him again in seconds. Loki reached for one of three daggers hidden on his person. Aegir tackled Loki to the ground, pinning his wrist. He squeezed it until Loki yelped and the knife fell from his hand. Aegir had his full weight on him and it was then Loki felt the hardness of his own erection. Aegir sniffed Loki and his hot breath reeked of Alpha musk.

"Mmm. You don't smell that much like Thor. You barely smell claimed. Did he even fuck you during your last heat?" Aegir asked. Loki felt horror wash through him. He'd never felt this aroused during a heat before. He'd felt miserable and lustful, and a little extra squishy. But this burning ache, it was new. His pupils were blown wide and his very core screamed to be filled. Whether it was from the drugs or because he wasn't a virgin anymore, Loki did not know. Aegir ground his hips down and smirked. His big heavy body was an immovable force. Loki could not hope to overpower him.

"I can satisfy you better than he did. I can give you what your body is craving. I'll replace that scar on your neck with my own mark. Would you like that, little one?" Aegir asked.

"Only Thor calls me that." Loki's front teeth all glowed green with magic, lengthening and sharpening into jagged fangs. Loki jerked his head forward and plunged his jaws into Aegir's neck. His mouth filled with blood and tissue as he eviscerated the carotid arteries there. He pulled back, ripping the skin and flesh away from the collar bone. Loki's face became awash in Aegir's blood as the fluid drained from his body. Aegir rolled off of Loki and clapped his hands over his throat. Loki rolled with him, reversing positions. Now, with his body perched top Aegir, he reached for another one of his daggers and stabbed him in the chest.

"Loki?" Sif's voice, uncharacteristically small rang out in the empty hall. The sound of many footsteps followed from several directions as Thor, Frigga, and many Einherjar flooded the throne room.

"Loki!" Thor said. Loki rose, looking like a thing from nightmares. His black hair was plastered to his pasty skin. His eyes looked black for how enlarged they were. His mouth, chin, and entire front was drenched in blood. Suddenly aware of himself, Loki spat out a large chuck of flesh that had been sitting in his mouth. A few gasps emanated from the witnesses. Dressed in black and clutching a blood dripping dagger, Loki looked like a feral creature of darkness. Thor approached him and got down on one knee.

"Kneel before your King!" Thor bellowed. The Einherjar complied. One by one they knelt to show fealty to their king. Gundirth was dead. So too, was Odin.


	21. Chapter 21

Thor led Loki to their chambers to clean up as Frigga, Sif, and the others dealt with the aftermath. Frigga had fought valiantly but had been overwhelmed by sheer numbers. She'd barely survived the coup, and couldn't stop all of the men from getting to her husband. The one that slew the Allfather would suffer more than any. But that would have to wait. Loki needed tending to.

To the gathered men, Loki looked fierce, wild, and powerful. Only Thor saw the truth of Loki's vulnerability. He smelled his mate's scent, strong despite being masked by the blood of a dead man. Loki was in full blown heat, a fact made evident by his black large pupils. Thor knew, that once again, someone had tried to violate him. Only when they were alone in their private chambers did Thor dare to even speak directly to him.

"Come, into the bath." Thor commanded Loki in his deep Alpha voice. Loki shuddered. His body both comforted and shocked by the soothing familiar voice. He seemed to convulse as if his body was fighting to let down its guard. Nevertheless, Loki obeyed and began to strip off his leathers onto the cold marble floor. Thor filled a cup with water and gave it to Loki. He swished and spat into the sink basin several times, rinsing his face for good measure.

"Brush your teeth, and floss." Thor said. He fought to contain a sneer of disgust thinking about the contents of Loki's mouth. Norns knew the man had enough emotional trauma for one day. No one had told Loki in the throne room that Odin was dead, and Thor was glad for it. Loki was in no state to mourn or handle the criminals responsible, not when his heat was chemically premature. His scent was far more intense than it had been during their honeymoon and Thor knew this was because Loki had finally been breached. Loki could not hide like he used to. Enduring a heat alone now would be far more difficult, but luckily those days were behind him.

"Good. Here, into the tub." Thor said. He filled the tub with hot water and scented oils and salts. He paid careful attention to bruises on Loki's wrists and to Loki's genitalia that appeared to be unmolested. Thor removed his tunic but opted to kneel next to the tub rather than get in with him. He knew Loki should not be crowded.

"Lean your head back for me." Thor said, and poured the lavender shampoo onto Loki's inky locks. He massaged his scalp, and incrementally Loki relaxed his body. The only sounds in the room were of water trickling and splashing with their movements. Thor scrubbed Loki down, massaging him with the cloth and soap.

"It's going to be alright now." Thor said in his alpha voice. Loki needed to know that he was in the protective presence of his mate and that his mate was powerful enough to care for him. Loki looked at him, his eyes full of conflict. Instinct to mate battled the instinct to live.

"Do not worry love. I will not harm you. Let me give you what you need." Thor helped Loki out of the bath and dried him off. He led him to the bed but Loki hesitated to get on it.

"Wait here." Thor said. He went to the drawer and got out the ropes along with Loki's lacy panties and silk stockings. Thor carried all the items back to the bed, which he then climbed on and sat up against the headboard.

"Here love. I'll need your help." Thor said. Loki nodded, looking at his favorite lingerie and the ropes. Loki grabbed the silky stockings and a little smile curled his lips. It heartened Thor to see it. Loki pulled on the soft delicate fabric over his toes and up his ankle before repeating the action on the other. He slipped on his backless panties and then grabbed the rope. He crawled up the bed and tied Thor's wrists to the bedposts, tugging on them to test their strength.

"There now. Do you feel safe?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"You want my cock little one?"

"Yes."

"Ride me lovely." Thor said. Loki climbed forward into Thor's lap and pressed down without ceremony. He keened and arched his back at the exquisiteness. Loki wrapped his hands around Thor's shoulders and took his pleasure on his husband.

"That's it. Oh Loki. Just like that lovely. You smell amazing. So powerful. Look at you."

"I'm King."

"Yes you are."

"I'm in charge."

"Yes you are."

"Thor! Thor!"

"That's it baby."

"Uh! Thor…" Loki pistoned his body up and down on Thor's shaft as his body searched and fought for release. Thor's whole body was taught. Every muscled strained from the stimulation and friction. His toes curled and his cock swelled. He could feel the knot forming.

"Take me deeper love. Let me fill you full." Thor said.

"Bite me!" Loki cried out and lunged forward to place his neck at Thor's lips. He bit down hard as Loki's hips gyrated. Loki yelled into Thor's ear as he found his release. Thor's fists balled up as his balls spasmed and shot Loki full of seed. Their bodies trembled together as their endless orgasm began. So overwhelmed was Thor that his great strength broke the posts of the headboard. Wood splintered and cracked as Thor's arm pulled free. He wrapped them around his love and pushed Loki back, back, into the mattress. Their tongues slipped and explored, expressing emotion their mouths could not otherwise convey. They would remain so for at least the next 48 hours.

XxXxXxXx

Soft green satin whirled around Loki's legs as he glided to the throne room. Yard after yard of gentle fabric draped his body. His new crown sat upon his head, noting that he was King, not Queen nor Prince. Thor walked beside him, escorting him arm in arm. Thor's dress was regal but he opted not to wear a crown for this occasion. He wanted the visual to send a clear message to the people. A crown on his head would have confused them.

There was a new addition to the throne room. The throne itself was changed. There now was a double-seater for Loki and his husband. They sat down upon it and Loki kissed Thor's hand in a sweet affectionate gesture before he looked out to the masses. He crossed his legs and displayed a sinister smile. The slit in his dress went all the way up, exposing a creaming leg all the way to the hip.

Where previous Alpha Kings had been popular and powerful, and Beta Kings had been revered and resourceful, Loki the first Omega King of Asgard was delicate and diabolical for he embodied all these traits. And though his physical presence did not loom large on its own, his loving mate more than made up of for this deficit.

"Bring out the prisoners for sentencing." Loki said.

 **The End**


End file.
